Egoísta
by MilyMila
Summary: Sakura desapareció. Él tuvo que olvidarla. Siguió adelante, re hizo su vida. Y ahora ella regresa... Egoísta.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, solo como un pasatiempo personal

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Shaoran corría con prisa por su departamento. Se le había hecho tarde. Había pasado parte de la noche terminando el cálculo estructural de un edificio que sería presentado ante el cliente el día de hoy. Y aunque lo había terminado satisfactoriamente, no contaba con que su teléfono se quedaría sin batería y su alarma no sonaría.

De no ser por su ruidosa y gordita vecina que se levantaba siempre a las 7:30 a hacer aerobics, no se habría despertado. Tomó su saco y el maletín de su laptop y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina.

Al llegar al edificio, saludó a la recepcionista

\- Buen día señor Li

\- Buenos días Miyasaki

Subió al ascensor junto a un par de secretarias del departamento de decoración. Ambas lo miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Pudo escuchar un ligero susurro – _¡Es tan guapo!_

Las ignoró y suspiró. Siempre había tenido buena respuesta de parte de las mujeres, aunque él mismo no se considerara atractivo. Era alto, tenía el cabello castaño y un cuerpo atlético producto de las cinco horas que dedicaba al gimnasio cada semana. Alguna novia que tuvo anteriormente le comentó que su mayor atractivo eran sus ojos color ámbar.

Las chicas salieron y pudo respirar tranquilo. Cuando llegó a su piso salió disparado y solo alcanzó a saludar a la asistente de recepción

\- Buenos días señor Li, ya lo esperan

\- Gracias, Sasaki, buenos días – respondió corriendo.

Entró a la sala de juntas. Ya estaban todos ahí. El departamento de diseño, el departamento de decoración y el de estructuras. A quien no veía, era al cliente…

-Buenos días ¿llegué demasiado tarde? – preguntó extrañado.

\- El cliente no llegará. Siéntate Li. – respondió Yoshiyuki Terada; su jefe; con la mano en la sien. Se veía muy molesto – Dice que no le convencen los diseños preliminares, que le parece demasiado agresivo y que no es nada ecológico. Quiere que hagamos todo desde cero.

_Maldición... _No era la primera vez que les rechazaban un proyecto por esas razones. Miró al arquitecto principal de la compañía, el culpable de que todo su trabajo ahora fuera basura.

-Yo no le veo el problema. El mismo dijo que quería algo grande, que llamara la atención – se defendió.

\- Diseñaste un montón de cuadros de concreto, y te advertí que el cliente era muy exigente con respecto al uso de energías alternativas. Tu trabajo; como siempre; está dejando mucho que desear Zhang…

-Ustedes no valoran mi talento, siempre es lo mismo, además… ¡incorporé paneles solares en el techo!

-¡No es suficiente! Me queda muy claro que no estas capacitado para el puesto.

Qiang Zhang se levantó furioso y arrojó el montón de planos que tenía enfrente al suelo - ¿Ah sí?, ¡pues entonces renuncio! - salió disparado de la sala de juntas gritando y aventando todo lo que encontraba en su camino. Todos en la sala de juntas se quedaron en silencio.

\- Perfecto, así me ahorro tener que despedirlo – respondió Terada bastante tranquilo - Ya he buscado a alguien para reemplazarlo. Solo estoy esperando que acepte mi oferta, y si es así, seguramente estará aquí para la próxima semana.

-¿Por qué no lo despidió antes de que arruinara las cosas con este cliente? – preguntó Shaoran con auténtica curiosidad.

-Quise darle una última oportunidad – bufó - pero me queda claro que fue en vano. Hablé con el cliente esta mañana y le prometí un cambio completo en su proyecto, por fortuna accedió a darnos más tiempo. Pueden retirarse. Si tengo noticias del nuevo arquitecto se los haré saber – dijo poniéndose de pie. Salieron todos, cada uno a su respectiva oficina.

\- Buenos días Li. Veo que se te hizo un poco tarde.

\- Buenos días Yamasaki. Sí, y no sirvió de nada trasnocharme. Zhang arruinó todo otra vez. Intente advertirle cuando me mostró el diseño, pero no me escuchó.

Takashi sonrió. – Yo también lo intenté. Aunque claro mi especialidad no es el diseño – Yamasaki era ingeniero geotécnico, encargado de estudiar el suelo para diseñar las cimentaciones de las estructuras.

\- Li, ven a mi oficina – escuchó a Terada llamarlo

Cuando ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, su jefe comenzó con la conversación – Lamento haberte hecho trabajar en vano, sabía que era probable que esto pasara. Pero el cliente recién me llamó esta mañana.

\- No hay problema jefe. ¿Pero… quién va a reemplazar a Zhang?

\- He estado pensando en reemplazarlo desde que casi arruina el proyecto de la estación de bomberos – rodó los ojos - tengo varios candidatos en mente y hay uno en particular que me interesa. Tiene un talento nato impresionante y me parece que contigo formará un equipo perfecto. Aunque aún no acepta mi oferta.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso. La empresa era la mejor constructora de China. El hecho de que su jefe estuviera rogando a alguien trabajar para él significaba que ese alguien, era realmente bueno.

\- Lo que sí quiero advertirte es que es un arquitecto muy audaz. Sus diseños son complejos y modernos. Seguramente tu trabajo como diseñador de estructuras será mucho más complicado de lo que fue con Zhang a cargo.

Shaoran sonrió complacido. Disfrutaría mucho exigirse mejorar en su trabajo. – Seguramente lo disfrutaré.

-Excelente, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Por lo pronto hay que mejorar las cosas que dejó Zhang a medias.

\- Claro jefe.

\- Bien. Puedes irte, no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

Shaoran salió de la oficina y de dirigió a la propia. Tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber a quién pensaba traer su jefe.

Pasaron tres semanas desde el incidente con Zhang en la sala de juntas. En toda la oficina había mucha expectación sobre quién sería el nuevo arquitecto de la compañía. Yoshiyuki Terada ya le había confirmado que había logrado convencer a su candidato estrella y solo faltaba que éste fuera presentado oficialmente en la empresa.

Estaba enterado de que era alguien que no vivía en el país, y que debía trasladarse desde lejos, por eso se había demorado tanto en llegar. No estaba seguro si era alguien extranjero, pero le daba igual siempre y cuando fuera tan talentoso como su jefe presumía y pudieran trabajar en equipo.

A las 9 de la mañana todos los líderes de los diversos departamentos fueron llamados a la sala de juntas. Había un murmullo general de sus compañeros, comentarios sobre la nueva contratación, la cual nadie había visto aún. La curiosidad era general. Cuando su jefe entro a la sala, todos guardaron silencio.

\- Buenos días a todos, gracias por venir. Los he llamado aquí para presentarles al nuevo encargado del departamento de diseño – comenzó Terada a declarar – Ella, a pesar de su juventud es una persona que ha demostrado ser muy capaz y talentosa - _¿Ella? – _Comenzaron los demás a murmurar-Aunque es japonesa, inició su desarrollo profesional en Nueva York y luego en Londres, pero ya ha trabajado en los cinco continentes con las firmas más reconocidas – _¡Es japonesa!…- _Sus diseños vanguardistas y sustentables le han valido ganar múltiples premios entre ellos el Pritzker y el Mies Van der Rohe.

– _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!-_

Shaoran sólo conocía a una mujer con un currículum tan impresionante. En todo el mundo, solamente había una mujer joven, japonesa que tenía tantos logros en la arquitectura. Su cuerpo empezó a hiperventilar y buscó con urgencia a esa persona entre los que estaban al frente, pero no lograba verla.

\- Espero que podamos trabajar en conjunto con ella y su equipo, el cual se incorporará a partir del día de hoy a nuestras instalaciones. Quiero que todos le den una cálida bienvenida y que se sienta como en casa.

A estas alturas sentía que se ahogaba. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Trato de mostrarse neutral, de no dejar fluir las emociones que le desbordaban por dentro. Cuando estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación una declaración lo dejó frío.

\- Les presento al arquitecto Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_3 semanas antes…_

Sakura se encontraba descansando en su departamento en Londres. Se había establecido en esa ciudad casi desde que comenzó a trabajar y a pesar de que extrañaba Tomoeda, su pueblo natal, Londres tenía un extraño encanto que la había atrapado desde el primer día.

Ella era una chica de gustos simples. A pesar de que podía costearse un lugar mucho más grande y lujoso, su pequeño departamento le encantaba. Tenía solo una habitación, sala-comedor y una cocineta de 2 x 3. Su parte favorita, era la pequeña terraza que se encontraba saliendo de la sala, pues tenía una hermosa vista al río Támesis.

Había trabajado sin parar durante los últimos siete años y se encontraba realmente agotada. Aunque le apasionaba su trabajo, pensó que era tiempo de tomarse un descanso. Extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano y tenía deseos de volver a Japón. Estaba analizando el tomar un último proyecto antes de sus vacaciones, cuando recibió una llamada inesperada.

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- Hola, ¿con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto?_

Alguien le hablaba en chino. Ella había tenido que aprender diversos idiomas debido a su empleo, aunque el chino lo había aprendido desde su adolescencia gracias a _él._

_\- Es ella. ¿Quién habla?_

_\- Buen día, muchas gracias por tomar mi llamada. Le habla Rika Sasaki, asistente del ingeniero Yoshiyuki Terada, director de la Corporación Nacional de Construcción de China, ¿tiene un momento?_

_\- Claro_ – frunció el ceño confundida.

_\- Un momento y la transfiero. No cuelgue por favor._

Espero sólo un momento cuando alguien más habló en la línea.

_\- ¿Hola, hablo con Sakura Kinomoto?_

_\- Así es._

_\- Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, he tratado de localizarle desde hace algún tiempo. Seguramente se preguntará quién soy y por qué la estoy llamando. Mi nombre es Yoshiyuki Terada y soy director de la Corporación Nacional de Construcción de China. Me atrevo a llamarle porque estoy enterado de que su contrato con la firma inglesa a la que pertenecía terminó y en mi empresa estamos muy interesados en sus servicios como arquitecto._

Directo y al grano. El CEO de la constructora más importante de China le estaba ofreciendo trabajo personalmente. No se sorprendió por recibir esa llamada, pues no era la primera vez que le llamaban para ofrecerle empleo. Pero lo que si le sorprendió, fue que le hablaran del lugar en donde trabajaba _él._ Era una coincidencia extraña y se preguntó si _él _estaría enterado.

_\- Es correcto señor Terada, mi contrato con la OMA1 terminó, pero entre mis planes no se encuentra firmar con nadie más por el momento._

_\- Permítame persuadirle. Es bien sabido que su trabajo se ha desarrollado principalmente en América y Europa. Esta es su oportunidad de entrar fuerte al mercado asiático. Somos una de las principales firmas de Asia y la más importante de todo China. Que mejor que entrar con un productor local._

_\- Supe que perdieron el concurso por el aeropuerto internacional de Beijing._

_Maldición- _pensó Terada. Habían perdido ese proyecto por la estupidez de Zhuang y su afán por diseñar en estilo minimalista.

Sakura estaba enterada de primera mano ya que ella había participado en el diseño conceptual del aeropuerto. El diseño que había logrado ganar el concurso. Fue lo último que trabajo con la OMA antes de finalizar su contrato.

_\- Justo por eso la estoy buscando. Perdimos el concurso debido a la incompetencia del arquitecto a cargo, y necesito a alguien como usted. Necesito a alguien flexible y comprometido con el medio ambiente, que además sea capaz de jugar con formas y diseños audaces._

_\- Me temo que no puedo acceder. Justo ahora, estoy por tomar un largo periodo de vacaciones. Tal vez cuando regrese, en unos meses, considere su oferta._

_\- Señorita Kinomoto piénselo por favor. La necesitamos justo ahora. Voy a despedir al arquitecto titular de mi firma y necesito a alguien con sus capacidades. Que le parece si se toma unos días para pensarlo; medite mi oferta. Estamos muy interesados en su talento. Somos una buena compañía, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá._

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Tenía una mejor oferta que la que le estaban haciendo ahora. El aeropuerto de Beijing era un proyecto gigantesco. Le daría fama y prestigio. Además, podía trabajar en él sin el compromiso de pertenecer a ninguna firma, lo haría como agente libre. Pero Terada tenía una ventaja que seguramente desconocía, una persona que se encontraba dentro de sus filas.

_ \- Está bien señor Terada, lo pensaré. Llámeme el lunes, y le daré una respuesta._

_\- Perfecto. Le llamaré, gracias por atenderme._

_\- Por nada. Hasta luego._

Y colgó. Se quedó reflexiva sin saber qué hacer. Pensó y pensó. Sabía que era peligroso aceptar, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por verlo de nuevo. Empezó a analizar los pros y los contras.

Hong Kong estaba a sólo 3 horas de Tokio, podría visitar a su padre y a su hermano con más frecuencia. Por otra parte, tendría que posponer sus vacaciones, y además, rechazar el proyecto de Beijing.

Pero podría verlo de nuevo. En definitiva, la curiosidad era implacable. Aunque seguramente él no estaría nada feliz. Tal vez la despreciaba y la odiaba. Puede que incluso renunciara a su trabajo con tal de no verla nunca más.

Se arrojó a la cama y lo meditó por horas. Terada había traído la tentación a su puerta sin saberlo. Shaoran Li fue el gran amor de su vida. Habían tenido una relación que duró 8 años, y le dolió con el alma tener que dejarlo. Aunque se conocieron siendo muy jóvenes, se enamoró de él rápidamente, de una forma muy intensa.

Sin embargo siempre tuvo en orden sus prioridades. Su desarrollo profesional era muy importante para ella y le había prometido a su madre lograr todos sus sueños. Después de dejarlo, salió con más personas, pero nadie logró hacerla sentir de la forma en que él lo hacía.

Sabía que tenía algunos años trabajando en esa empresa, pues secretamente había investigado todos los proyectos en los que había participado. Probablemente él no estaba enterado de lo que su jefe estaba tramando.

Decidió pedir la opinión de su mejor amiga. Hablar con ella siempre le ayudaba a aterrizar sus ideas.

\- _¡Hola querida!_

\- _Hola Tomoyo, ¿estás ocupada?_

\- _Sabes que para ti jamás_.

\- _Es que…_

\- _¿Pasó algo?_

Sakura titubeó – _El día de hoy, me llamó un hombre ofreciéndome trabajo_… – Tomoyo calló invitándola a continuar – _un hombre… de China… de Hong Kong… el jefe de Li_.

\- _¿Estás de broma?_ – susurró una Tomoyo muy sorprendida.

\- _¡No!, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo quién era. Es una coincidencia increíble._

\- _Sabes que no creo en las coincidencias_.

\- _Lo sé, lo sé, no entremos en esos detalles. Quiero saber tu opinión… ¿crees que debo aceptar?_

Tomoyo suspiró. Era impresionante. El destino estaba haciendo una jugada que afectaría el futuro de Sakura para siempre. Aunque sabía que su amiga había disfrutado mucho trabajando y viajando por el mundo, podía ver que no era completamente feliz. Shaoran Li había dejado un hueco en su corazón que ningún hombre había sido capaz de llenar hasta la fecha.

\- _Pensé que tomaríamos unas vacaciones._

\- _Lo se Tomoyo, lo siento. Pero es que esto… es demasiado tentador._

\- _Deseas verlo de nuevo_ – afirmó.

Escuchó a Sakura suspirar al otro lado de la línea – _Debo admitir que tengo mucha curiosidad, pero no sé si debo hacerlo. Sabes que seguramente me odia, no me gustaría volver a verlo solo para sufrir desplantes. A pesar de que para mí, todo está en el pasado, odiaría que me dijera a la cara lo mucho que me desprecia._

\- ¿_Es un riesgo que estas dispuesta a tomar? _

Sakura calló. Quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder – _No sé Tomoyo, ¿qué hago?_

_\- Tú eres la única que sabe si está lista para dar este paso. Sabes que te quiero y que cualquier cosa que decidas cuentas con mi apoyo total._

Saber que tenía una amiga tan buena y fiel, y sus palabras la convencieron para dar el paso final _\- Muchas gracias Tomoyo. Lo haré. Aceptaré el empleo._

_\- Muy bien amiga. Obviamente me iré contigo._

Sakura rio. Tomoyo había sido su diseñadora de interiores desde que consiguió su segundo empleo y la siguió en su travesía por el mundo. La había incluido en cada uno de sus proyectos y estaba muy agradecida por su sincera amistad. Además, era muy buena en su trabajo.

\- _Somos un equipo. No te dejaría jamás._

_._

* * *

Yoshiyuki Terada le llamó nuevamente el lunes a las 9:00 a.m. Para ese momento, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Se encontraba en Japón, visitando a su familia. Le había dado mucho gusto volver a ver la sonrisa amable de su padre. Touya se encontraba en un congreso de medicina fuera de la ciudad, por lo que no pudieron coincidir.

_-¿Hola?_

_\- Señorita Sakura, habla Terada_

_\- Bueno días señor Terada_

_\- ¿Ha pensado ya en mi propuesta?_

_\- Lo he pensado. Primero quisiera solicitar algunas cosas antes de acceder._

_\- Usted dirá…_

_\- Me gustaría empezar en un par de semanas. Tomé un descanso y estoy en Tomoeda, mi pueblo natal, y deseo permanecer aquí al menos el resto de la semana. Cuando viaje a Hong Kong tendré que buscar un departamento y un coche y necesito algo de tiempo para hacerlo. Además me gustaría agregar a mi equipo de trabajo a mi diseñadora de interiores. Trabajamos juntas hace tiempo y ella ya conoce mi forma de trabajar._

_\- Ya tengo un equipo de diseñadores en la empresa…_

_\- Somos un equipo. Entramos las dos o no entra ninguna. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, ella es muy buena._

_\- Bien, la integraremos al equipo._

_\- Firmaré el contrato solo por un año. Si transcurrido ese tiempo la relación laboral entre ambos no prospera positivamente, seré libre de irme. Y usted será libre para deshacerse de mí._

_\- Había pensado en firmar por lo menos 3 años…_

_\- Mi contrato con la OMA fue por 7 años. Y aunque fue un contrato excelente, fructífero tanto para ellos como para mí, no quisiera atarme a nadie más por ahora._

_\- Mmm… estoy seguro que podemos discutirlo… _

_\- No daré mi brazo a torcer señor Terada…_

_\- Bien. Pero estoy seguro de que la convenceré de permanecer con nosotros durante mucho tiempo más. ¿Alguna otra cosa que desee?_

_\- Quiero trabajar con Shaoran Li._

_¡Sorpresa!…_Terada no se esperaba una petición tan específica. No tenía idea de que Kinomoto conociera a Li. Él era muy bueno, un ingeniero bien reconocido en China, el mejor de su compañía. Pero su fama no se comparaba con la de Sakura Kinomoto. Desde un principio él pensó que ambos harían un equipo estupendo, así que le pareció ideal.

_\- Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que el joven Li estará encantado con la idea._

_Ja, lo dudo – _pensó Sakura.

_\- ¿Es todo?_ – preguntó el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Sus exigencias eran muy fáciles de complacer. Se sentía muy complacido de haber logrado convencerla de entrar en su empresa.

_\- Es todo… pero ¿señor Terada? por favor, no le diga a Li que yo pedí esto. Me gustaría que él pensara que fue idea suya. Por favor ni una palabra de nuestra conversación._

_Extraño_ \- pensó, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó ni un poco – _Por supuesto. Será como usted desee. ¿señorita Kinomoto? No me ha dicho nada sobre su salario…_

_\- Lo hablaremos cuando esté en Hong Kong. Nos vemos en dos semanas señor Terada._

_._

* * *

\- Cariño, ¿estás segura de hacer esto?

Fujitaka Kinomoto, miraba a su hija con preocupación mientras terminaba sus maletas. Habían pasado juntos la última semana cuando ella de pronto le contó que se iba China a trabajar a la misma empresa en donde se encontraba Shaoran Li.

Hace 7 años, cuando le contó que tenía que terminar su relación con él, la apoyó. A pesar de que sabía que ella lo amaba, también sabía que su carrera era muy importante. La madre de Sakura les había enseñado desde pequeños lo importante que era cumplir sus sueños. Nadeshiko había soñado con ser una modelo de pasarela, sin embargo su abuelo nunca se lo permitió. Cuándo ella se independizó de él al casarse, rápidamente quedó embarazada de Touya. Por lo que su sueño quedó suspendido y nunca lo pudo cumplir.

\- Estaré bien papá, no te preocupes. Es un buen empleo.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

Suspiró – Lo sé, pero eso forma parte del pasado. Estoy segura que podremos llevar una relación cordial. Pasaron ya 7 años y…

Fujiutaka sorprendió a Sakura con un cálido abrazo – Mucha suerte pequeña. Sobra decir que estaré contigo pase lo que pase. Te has convertido en una gran mujer y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

Pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos – Muchas gracias papá, te quiero muchísimo.

Tomó sus maletas y se subió a un taxi camino al aeropuerto, no sin antes prometerle a su padre que lo llamaría apenas bajara del avión y que lo visitaría más seguido.

.

* * *

Sakura estaba de pie en la sala de juntas de la nueva empresa donde trabajaba. Escuchaba como Terada se esmeraba en presentarla con bombos y platillos, aunque a ella le pareció un tanto exagerado. Se consideraba una chica sencilla y no le gustaba llamar la atención. La fama que inevitablemente la había alcanzado, no había alterado su carácter humilde.

Desde su estratégica posición podía ver a todos los presentes, incluido Shaoran Li. La primera visión de él la impresionó mucho. Estaba más guapo que antes, lucía mucho más maduro y varonil. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello despeinado de antes, aunque eso solo lo hacía verse más atractivo. Era evidente que él aún no se percataba de su presencia. Estaba sentado en una posición relajada junto a sus compañeros.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta del cambio en su rostro. Vio como palidecía conforme la presentación de Terada avanzaba. Cómo abría los ojos con sorpresa. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que él se dio que ella estaba ahí. Vio como la buscaba con la mirada, sin éxito. Por el momento ella se encontraba protegida detrás de alguien más. Empezó a inquietarse, y justo cuando Sakura pensó que se pondría de pie, su jefe dijo su nombre:

\- Les presento al arquitecto Sakura Kinomoto.

Entonces la vio. Se quedó estático, sin mover un solo músculo. Escuchó como sus compañeros la recibían con aplausos.

\- Muchas gracias señor Terada, creo que no era necesaria toda esta presentación. – Expresó sinceramente apenada- Me da mucho gusto estar aquí con ustedes, ojalá que podamos formar un buen equipo. Espero que me ayuden a adaptarme y sepan que pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten.

\- Gracias Kinomoto. Aprovecho también para presentar a Tomoyo Daidouji. Ella se incorporará a partir del día de hoy al departamento de diseño interior. La señorita ha trabajado con firmas muy importantes especialmente en Europa y trabaja con la señorita Kinomoto desde hace algunos años. También es portadora de múltiples reconocimientos internacionales y deseo que le den la bienvenida como es debido.

La presentación de Tomoyo fue una sorpresa para todos, pues nadie esperaba una contratación más, sin embargo también le dieron la bienvenida. Cuando Terada pretendía continuar con su discurso, se dio cuenta de que Li estaba saliendo de la sala.

-Li ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó su jefe extrañado.

\- Lo siento jefe, no me siento bien.

Y salió sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

.

* * *

Entró al baño y se mojó el rostro con agua fría. Tenía que ser una maldita broma retorcida. El mundo era inmenso. Había 5 continentes. Cientos de países en el mundo, millones de ciudades y ella estaba en el mismo edificio que él.

Hasta donde sabía, vivía en Londres. La mayor parte de su trabajo estaba en América y Europa, por lo que siempre supuso que se quedaría allá para siempre. Nunca se le ocurrió que el arquitecto súper talentoso del que su jefe tanto le había hablado sería ella. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Fue un idiota por no haberle preguntado a Terada. Si lo hubiese sabido antes podía prepararse para su llegada, largándose a vivir a Alaska o lanzándose desde la azotea del edificio más alto. Seguramente, ella había visto su numerito en la sala de juntas. Se arrepentía de haber salido. Deseó haberse mostrado más indiferente, más estoico, tener más control sobre sí mismo.

Se tomó unos minutos más y decidió regresar a la junta. Se encontraba más sereno y tenía un plan. Le diría a Terada que lo enviara a la oficina de Shanghái. Sí… aunque de pronto recordó a Akame… no, no podía irse así como así. Entonces se negaría a trabajar con ella. ¡Claro! a fin de cuentas, Sakura no sería el único arquitecto de la firma, había muchos más. - Que los demás en el departamento de ingeniería trabajen con ella. Yo diseñaré para los otros.

Si… era una excelente idea. Sólo tenía que convencer a su jefe…

_Maldición… _

Dudaba mucho conseguirlo. Terada se pasó las últimas dos semanas parloteando sobre el estupendo trabajo que harían juntos, lo bien que se complementarían, el excelente equipo que seguramente formarían. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró resignado. Obviamente no podía renunciar. Acababa de renovar su contrato y había negociado el mejor sueldo de toda su vida. Además, Terada nunca se lo perdonaría. Él le dio una oportunidad en la empresa cuando más hundido estaba y no podía defraudarlo. Al menos tenía que intentar hablarlo con él…

_\- Debiste haberte quedado en el otro lado del mundo Sakura…_

Salió del baño y se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de juntas.

.

* * *

\- Son todas las presentaciones por ahora. Quiero que los involucrados en el proyecto del bloque de oficinas permanezcan en la sala. Los demás pueden regresar a sus funciones.

Uno a uno los empleados fueron desalojando el lugar. Al salir miraban de reojo a sus nuevas compañeras y se preguntaban si dos chicas tan jóvenes serían tan buenas como todos presumían.

Cuando Shaoran regresó, únicamente estaban Terada, con su asistente Rika Sasaki sentada junto a él como era lo habitual, Takashi Yamasaki, la gerente de diseño y decoración interior Naoko Yanagisawa, el maestro de construcción Kei Hakami, _ella… _y Tomoyo Daidouji.

_Qué demonios… ¿?_

Shaoran se sorprendió de verle. Antes de salir de la sala de juntas, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, pues apenas puso sus ojos sobre _ella, _perdió noción de todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Li? – preguntó su jefe. Nunca había visto una actitud tan extraña de parte de su empleado y de verdad se preocupó. Shaoran solamente asintió en silencio tomando asiento junto a Yamasaki.

\- Bien. A partir del día de hoy quiero que empecemos a trabajar en los cambios que le haremos al edificio de oficinas. El cliente nos dio una segunda oportunidad y no quiero defraudarlo. Kinomoto, no quiero presionarla pero ¿qué necesita para empezar?

\- Quiero ver los requisitos del cliente sobre el proyecto. Les agradeceré si me pueden compartir las entrevistas iniciales.

\- Encontrará todo en esta carpeta – le respondió Rika - en la USB está el audio original, aunque ya transcribí todo al documento.

\- Perfecto – Sakura empezó a hojear los documentos - No veo los datos personales del cliente, me gustaría llamarle.

-… ¿Lla… llamarle?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Falta algún dato? – preguntó la asistente preocupada, tal vez había dejado pasar algo…

\- No. Solo quiero presentarme e invitarle a comer. Acostumbro conocer personalmente a las personas para las que voy a diseñar.

\- Cla.. claro – respondió dudosa mirando a Terada.

\- Dale a la señorita Kinomoto todo lo que necesite Sasaki, si es necesario consíguele una cita con el cliente y reserva en algún restaurante. Que todo sea a la brevedad.

\- Le agradezco pero no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo misma. Solo necesito que me faciliten su número de teléfono. Trataré de resolverlo lo antes posible para empezar a trabajar en el diseño conceptual.

\- Como usted prefiera, ¿cuándo cree que podamos ver el primer avance?

\- Probablemente para este fin de semana.

\- Excelente. Nos reuniremos nuevamente el viernes. Gracias a todos, pueden retirarse.

Se levantaron todos, cada uno a su propia oficina, pero antes de que Terada saliera Shaoran le increpó – Jefe, me puede dar un momento.

Cerraron la puerta y ambos tomaron asiento nuevamente – Tú dirás Li.

\- Me gustaría hacerle una petición. Yo… me preguntaba si puede asignar este proyecto a Chen…

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_Rayos_… se olvidó de inventar una buena razón.

\- Porque… quiero trabajar en el otro proyecto, el de las residencias.

\- Absolutamente no – respondió Terada recordando la exigencia de Sakura para entrar en la empresa… "_Quiero trabajar con Shaoran Li"_

_-_Pero…

\- Ya conoces a este cliente, el otro proyecto ya está avanzado y casi listo para empezarse a construir, no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Además ya te había dicho que vas a trabajar palmo a palmo con Kinomoto. No tengo a nadie más capaz que tú para hacerle frente.

\- Envíeme a la oficina de Shanghái.

\- Eso es aún más absurdo…

\- Renunciaré…

Una sonora carcajada salió del pecho de Terada – Tengo un contrato por tu alma por los siguientes cinco años Li. Pon un pie fuera de mi empresa y acabaré legalmente contigo.

\- ¿Es capaz de demandarme?

\- ¿Eres capaz de abandonarme? – reviró.

Shaoran suspiró. No, no era capaz, le debía mucho a ese hombre. Y él obviamente disfrutaba aprovechándose de ello.

Era en vano, su jefe no iba a ceder - _Al menos lo intenté_…

\- ¿A qué se debe esta repentina actitud?, cuando te conté que traería a alguien nuevo parecías satisfecho, nunca te mostraste inconforme.

\- No es ninguna actitud, es solo que…

\- No quieres trabajar con ella.

No lo dijo como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. En la sala de juntas, cuando presentó a Kinomoto, Li salió prácticamente huyendo. Y ahora de la nada, incluso le estaba amenazando con renunciar. Esos dos se traían algo extraño, y él iba a averiguar que era.

\- Dime Li… ¿Tú y Kinomoto ya se conocían?

\- Eh… no – mintió.

\- ¿Seguro? – lo miró con sospecha

\- Eh… si

\- Entonces ¿qué pasa? Mira, dame una sola buena razón y tal vez considere cambiarte.

Shaoran calló. Maldijo para sus adentros, pues no tenía ninguna razón verdaderamente válida. No podía decirle que Sakura formaba parte de su pasado sentimental y que no deseaba tener nada que ver con ella.

Al ver que el castaño no respondía se puso de pie - Como no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy a mi oficina. Investiga un poco el trabajo de Kinomoto estos días, para que te familiarices con sus diseños y formas, en lo que ella nos presenta algo. Podrías preguntarle si tiene alguna preferencia en el uso de materiales, para que aventajes algo de tiempo.

Antes de abrir la puerta sentenció - Y saca esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza. Van a trabajar juntos por lo menos durante un año, así que vete acostumbrando – y salió.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello con resignación. _Un año. _No sería nada fácil. No la quería en su vida, no quería estar cerca de ella, ni mucho menos tener que trabajar juntos. Ni siquiera quería respirar su mismo aire.

Se dirigió a su oficina pensativo. No le agradaba hacía donde se dirigía la situación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, una conocida voz detuvo de golpe sus pasos.

\- Shaoran…

Sujetó fuertemente el pomo de la puerta, sin girarse a mirarla. Hacía siete años que no le escuchaba decir su nombre. Siete largos y tormentosos años. La última vez, ella le rompió el corazón en pedazos con una sola frase: _"Lo siento mucho Shaoran, pero es lo mejor para los dos"_

Su respiración se agitó.

\- No - fue lo único que dijo. Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1)** OMA. Oficina de Arquitectura Metropolitana. OMA por sus siglas en inglés.

.

* * *

**.**

**Notas del autor:**

Muchísimas gracias a las 8 bellas personas que me han dejado reviews :´) no lo podía creer cuándo lo vi.

Soy lectora de FanFiction desde hace años y es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo de mi propia creación.

Comencé a hacerlo como un pasatiempo y poco a poco la historia fue tomando forma dentro de mi mente. Así que espero y sean buenos conmigo y comprendan que mis errores son por mi inexperiencia. En muchas ocasiones me cuesta transmitir con palabras lo que realmente quiero decir, pero tengan paciencia por favor.

Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, que espero y les guste.

Besos xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Shaoran le cerró la puerta en la cara.

_\- _Vaya_… _tardó menos de lo que yo pensaba en mandarme a volar.

Sakura suspiró resignada y entró a su nueva oficina. Aún tenía que decorar un poco, pero le gustaba mucho el lugar. Tenía un pequeño sofá, un librero vacío que seguramente ella podía llenar con sus amados libros de arte, un escritorio amplio y un restirador de cristal (1) justo frente al ventanal del fondo. Había una excelente iluminación, y seguramente disfrutaría crear ahí sus diseños.

Tomó asiento y empezó a analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. Siempre le agradaba la idea de diseñar algo nuevo, de crear algo desde cero a pesar de que en esta ocasión era algo simple. Ya había trabajado con edificios de oficinas antes y la idea general siempre era la misma. Su reto estaba en hacer de este edificio algo único, el cliente quería un edificio que fuera amable con el ambiente y que a su vez fuera agradable a la vista.

Comenzaron a brotar ideas en su cabeza mientras ella las plasmaba en su cuaderno de dibujo. Sin embargo, pronto sus pensamientos se desviaron a lo sucedido momentos antes – _Shaoran… - _No pudo evitar pensar en él. Estaba muy guapo. Estando en la misma habitación, uno frente al otro, pudo observar mucho mejor su perfil. Lo maduro y varonil que lucía ahora. Los siete años transcurridos le habían sentado de maravilla.

Recordó la forma en que él la ignoraba en la sala de juntas después de volver de su repentina salida, en el esfuerzo que hizo para no cruzar miradas ni por accidente. En cómo ni siquiera giro a verla cuando dijo su nombre… ¡sólo quería saludarlo y decirle que no tenía por qué ser todo tan raro! Ella estaba segura de que podían trabajar bien juntos, sabía lo talentoso que era. En cambio él, entró a su oficina huyendo como si ella tuviera la peste. Ahora sí, tenía la certeza de que Shaoran no quería verla ni en pintura… - _¿De verdad pensará ignorarme?, tenemos que diseñar esto juntos…_

Decidió dejarlo tranquilo por el momento. Seguramente se calmaría y con el pasar de los días, la situación se volvería menos incómoda. Tomó el teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio y se dispuso a concretar la cita con su cliente.

.

* * *

Llevaba 5 minutos recargado en la puerta tras haberla cerrado. Sentía una gran agitación en el pecho. Intentó calmar su respiración. Era increíble el efecto que tenía Sakura sobre él. Con solo escucharla decir una palabra, su corazón latía desbocado, sentía sudor frío recorrer su sien y aunque respiraba, parecía como si el oxígeno no llegara hasta sus pulmones. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se sentó tras su escritorio.

\- No puedo dejar que me afecte así – se dijo a si mismo frotándose los ojos - tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer.

Comenzó a abrir emails en su computadora, sin poder concentrarse. Se puso nuevamente de pie y abrió el ventanal, corrió las persianas y dejó que el sol le diera de lleno en la cara- _¿por qué estás aquí?...-_ preguntó una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados. Era muy difícil creer en que fuera solo una coincidencia. Es decir, obviamente lo era. Terada la contactó y con ella viviendo en Europa, era imposible que supiera que él mismo trabajaba ahí.

_\- _Maldición…_ \- _Se rindió. Tomó su celular y llamó a la única persona con la que realmente podía hablar_._

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- Que tal mi amigo. Estoy bien, por si te preocupa, aunque me he sentido un poco resfriado esta mañana, ¿crees que debo tomar un antigripal? o tal vez comer un delicioso caldo de pollo con verduras…_

_\- Déjate de idioteces imbécil y dime dónde estás._

_\- Tranquilo Li. En estos momentos estoy en el elevador de mi edifico admirando un buen par de piernas. Es sorprendente lo bien que se mira todo desde aquí atrás…_

_\- Te veo en el café de siempre en cinco minutos._

_\- ¿Pasa algo?_

_\- En cinco minutos Eriol, si me plantas voy a patear tu trasero…_

_\- Caray… relájate. Cuanta intensidad, hace años que no te veía así…_

_\- Te espero ahí_ – y colgó.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la oficina. Antes de llamar al ascensor se acercó al escritorio de Rika Sasaki.

\- Sasaki, voy a adelantar mi hora de comida, me he sentido mal esta mañana y necesito salir. Vuelvo en un rato. Cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, llámame a mi celular.

\- Claro que si Li, no se preocupe.

Entró al elevador y vio las puertas cerrarse frente a él. Tenía tomar aire. El encierro de la oficina lo estaba ahogando. Y no se podía arriesgar a _topársela_ en los pasillos, en el comedor o en ningún lugar. Sabía que no podría evitarla por siempre, pero aún no estaba listo, aún no podía hablarle. Todo era una locura, había sido demasiado repentino y se sentía completamente fuera de control.

Salió caminando rumbo a la cafetería. Se encontraba cruzando el parque de enfrente, por lo que no demoraría más de algunos minutos. Al llegar pidió solamente un café y se dispuso a esperar a su amigo. Lo vio llegar sólo un momento después. Sabía que Eriol era un idiota excéntrico que disfrutaba de molestarlo, pero era su mejor amigo y siempre estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba.

\- Entonces – dijo tomando asiento - ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué me sacaste de mi preciada oficina a estas horas de la mañana?

\- Hay una situación…

\- Espera, ya que estamos aquí ordenaré algo.

Llamó con una seña a la mesera, la cual se acercó y le tomó su orden. Pidió un té, como era lo usual y la despacho con una sonrisa pícara mientras la chica se ruborizaba completamente.

\- Nunca cambiarás verdad – le dijo Li mirándolo coquetear.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, solo estaba siendo amable con una señorita linda.

Shaoran solo rodó los ojos, conociendo perfectamente los trucos que utilizaba su amigo para ligar mujeres. Era algo habitual en él y siempre le funcionaba, pues conseguía citas hasta de abajo de las piedras. La mesera regresó rápidamente con el té que le habían ordenado y un pequeño papelito que sospechó, era su número de teléfono.

\- Y bien… ¿vas a contarme qué te traes? – le dijo sorbiendo de su taza.

\- Sakura está aquí.

Eriol empezó a ahogarse y a toser fuertemente. Tardó unos segundos en calmarse y cuándo lo logró no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa - ¿QUÉ?

\- Lo que escuchaste.

Eriol se quedó sin palabras - _Increíble - _pensó Shaoran. Hiragizawa siempre tenía algo que decir.

\- Pero, a qué te refieres, ¿está aquí en China, en Hong Kong?

\- Está aquí en China, en Hong Kong. Y además, ahora trabaja conmigo. Mi jefe la presentó esta mañana.

\- Maldición… con razón tienes esa cara de loco.

Shaoran rió sinceramente por primera vez en todo el día - No tienes ni idea. Me siento como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa. Y eso no es todo, adivina quién vino con ella.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol detuvo la taza en el aire. Intentó mantener su rostro neutral y actuar con naturalidad. Un momento después bebió de su bebida sin hacer ningún comentario. Sin embargo Shaoran podía ver a través de él. Pudo ver la vacilación en sus movimientos. Lo conocía demasiado y sabía que la relación que habían tenido, lo había marcado de verdad. Tanto que no había tenido ninguna relación seria después de ella.

\- Era de suponerse.

\- Sí, después de todo se fue de Japón siguiéndola.

El pelinegro le dio la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza - Mientras venía camino aquí, nunca me pasó por la cabeza que me dijeras esto. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Felicidades joven Li. Has logrado sorprenderme de verdad.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mientras ambos meditaban las nuevas noticias.

\- Y dime – empezó con el interrogatorio - ¿qué hiciste cuándo la viste?

Shaoran sonrió con pesar - Actuar como idiota. Terada nos reunió en la sala de juntas, y cuándo la presentó me quedé en shock. No pude ni siquiera mantenerme en la misma habitación.

\- ¿Ya hablaste con ella?

\- No. Ella lo intentó pero yo…

\- ¿Intentó hablar contigo?

\- Sí. Pero no pude… - se detuvo mirando al vacío, recordado el frío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuándo la escuchó decir su nombre.

\- Es completamente normal Shaoran. Lo que pasaron fue muy intenso, es de suponerse que te sientas confundido.

\- Es más que eso. Siento como si me hubiera golpeado un camión. No puedo estabilizarme, por más que intento mantenerme en calma. El aire no me alcanza, mis ideas no conectan. Esto me ha dado una sacudida grande, de la que no consigo recuperarme.

Eriol pudo ver en el rostro de su amigo lo afectado que estaba por la situación. Tenía la mirada perdida, actuaba con nerviosismo, sin esa calma que había adquirido con el paso de los últimos años – Han pasado sólo un par de horas desde que la viste por primera vez después de siete años, tu reacción es natural. Deberías pedir el día libre. Tomate tu tiempo para meditar en todo esto, y en lo que significa para ti.

\- No. No quiero darle más tiempo del que ya le he dado en toda mi vida. Sakura Kinomoto no merece que le dedique uno solo de mis pensamientos. Si la dejo entrar va a consumirme, como lo hizo antes.

Eriol lo miró perplejo. Estaba siendo evidente que él aún se encontraba herido por lo pasado, estaba muy dolido y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si aún la amaba, pero decidió dejar el tema para después, hacerlo probablemente lo alteraría mucho más y ahora lo que necesitaba era calmarse - La situación es diferente Shaoran. Ahora no estás solo y tienes tu vida resuelta. Piénsalo, tienes que despejarte. No lo hagas por ella, hazlo por ti.

Li se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras de su amigo. Volver a la oficina seguramente le generaría un estrés incontrolable. Y no deseaba verla de nuevo al menos en lo que restaba del día. – _Ni en lo que resta de todos los días... - _Decidió hacerle caso y tomó su celular.

\- _Corporación Nacional de Construcción de China, le atiende Rika Sasaki, buenos días._

_\- Sasaki, habla Li. No voy a regresar a la oficina, me tomaré el día. Me siento enfermo e iré al doctor. Si Terada tiene algún inconveniente dile que me marque directo a mi celular._

_\- Pe…pero Li_

_\- Gracias Sasaki, hasta luego._

Colgó.

\- Excelente. Esa es la actitud que quería ver – le dijo el de anteojos - ahora ¿quieres que hagamos algo, o prefieres estar solo?

\- Iré al gimnasio, creo que algo de box o kung fu me servirán para descargar todo lo que traigo encima, ¿vas? necesito un saco de huesos a quien golpear…

\- Por supuesto, hace un rato que no pateo tu trasero…

\- ¡Ja! voy a acabar contigo Hirawisawa.

Salieron del café en un ambiente mucho más relajado, dirigiéndose al gimnasio al que ambos asistían. Eriol se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, pues había conseguido distraer a su amigo de sus pensamientos sombríos por esta ocasión, aunque sabía que era temporal. La tormenta apenas comenzaba…

.

* * *

Sakura intentó hablar con Shaoran Li un par de veces más durante la siguiente semana. Aunque en ninguna de esas ocasiones tuvo éxito. La primera vez se toparon en el pasillo, pero él entro a su oficina antes de que pudiera decirle absolutamente nada. La segunda vez, él estaba en la copiadora de pie cuando ella llegó a utilizarla. Apenas la vio, se fue dejando abandonados todos los papeles que estaba fotocopiando. Y la tercera vez, él subió al elevador y ella logró entrar justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Estando adentro, pensó que por fin lograrían entablar una conversación, pues no tenía a donde huir. Sin embargo el pulso el botón para abrir las puertas apenas un piso abajo. Por lo visto, prefería bajar 29 pisos por las escaleras antes de dirigirle la palabra.

Ella era una chica muy perseverante. Y a pesar de todas esas situaciones decepcionantes no se rindió, y optó por esperar a que el destino los obligara a convivir. A fin de cuentas tenían un largo camino por recorrer durante el siguiente año.

Días después, Sakura había conseguido entrevistar al cliente. Se dio cuenta de que aunque era un alguien muy profesional, era muy amable. Era un hombre mayor que estaba invirtiendo gran parte de su fondo de retiro en el edificio de oficinas, el cual pensaba alquilar y vivir de ello. Por lo que quería algo con lo que se sintiera identificado. Algo que sintiera como parte de él.

Ahora se dirigía a la oficina de Yoshiyuki Terada para mostrarle sus primeros avances. Tocó tres veces antes de entrar.

\- Pase – escuchó tras la puerta

\- Buenos días señor Terada – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa entrando al lugar.

\- Pase Kinomoto, tome asiento. Dígame, ¿ya me trae avances del proyecto? – su jefe lucía ansioso, de verdad le emocionaba ver lo que traía para mostrarle.

\- Así es señor. Tengo un primer borrador y me gustaría que me diera su opinión.

\- Espere un momento.

Terada marcó un número de extensión en el teléfono por altavoz, lo que permitió a Sakura escuchar la llamada.

\- Habla Li

\- Li ven a mi oficina.

\- En seguida jefe.

Un minuto después, Shaoran entró a la oficina con confianza, pero se paralizó al ver a Sakura sentada ahí. Trató de ocultar su sorpresa y se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

\- Ahora si Kinomoto, muéstrennos lo que tiene.

\- Solo es una idea. Me falta diseñar los espacios interiores, y trasladar todo al plano oficial y…

\- Si, si no importa – dijo con un gesto de mano - eso ya lo harán los dibujantes. Ahora quiero ver el diseño.

\- Bien… - Estaba un poco nerviosa. Sentía confianza en su trabajo, aunque tener que mostrárselo a _él_ y contar con su aprobación la hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago. Sakura les mostró la tablet que tenía en las manos y abrió el primer render (2)

\- Esta es mi primera idea, estoy abierta a opiniones, de verdad no se detengan si algo no les agrada…

\- Kinomoto… - le advirtió su jefe.

\- Lo siento… – dijo apenada. Una maqueta virtual se desplegó en la pantalla - La estructura imitará un cristal de roca por su forma asimétrica, lo que le permitirá recolectar las gotas de lluvia que se podrán utilizar en baños y para el riego de plantas. Por la forma angulosa, podemos garantizar una iluminación natural para el interior. Además, contará con un sistema de ventilación natural, con aberturas controlables en la fachada, reduciendo así el coste de ventilación mecánica. Para este tipo de edificio, recomiendo usar ventanas de triple cristal, para maximizar la eficiencia de aislamiento térmico.

Terada y Li se quedaron viendo al aparato sin habla. El diseño era impresionante. Como ella misma lo mencionó, parecía un cristal de roca transparente.

\- Habrá un sistema fotovoltaico en la azotea que generará electricidad para el edificio. Consumirá fuentes de energía renovables y no se hará uso de ningún recurso fósil, como gas o petróleo. Será completamente eléctrico, pero consumirá 46% menos de energía que un edificio convencional, y emitirá un 65% menos de dióxido de carbono. Mi idea es que disponga de calefacción solar y paneles LED… – Se detuvo al ver las caras de sorpresa de los dos hombres - sólo es un primer borrador… – dijo Sakura tímidamente- ¿no… no les gusta?

Se miraron uno a otro – Kinomoto, ¿hizo esto en tres días? (3)

\- Bueno, empecé a hacer bocetos desde que vi los planos del arquitecto anterior, y como dije, es solo el concepto – dijo ella rápidamente - falta el trabajo pesado, que son los planos de instalaciones, estructuras, el diseño del interior, aunque Tomoyo ya está en eso. El cliente fue muy, MUY específico en que quería un edificio ecológico. Usaremos solo materiales de la región y no afectaremos el entorno natural. Además, sé que quiere hacer rendir cada centavo, por lo que creo que el coste no será demasiado excesivo.

Hubo otro _extraño _silencio.

\- Debo decir… – dijo Terada saliendo de su estupor - que estoy muy impresionado.

Sakura se relajó. Por un momento pensó que no les agradaba para nada – Que susto, por un instante pensé que me diría que es horrible – dijo suspirando aliviada con una mano en el pecho.

\- Veo que ha trabajado con rapidez, y que sus ideas son muy concretas. La felicito, la idea preliminar me parece excelente. La estructura será todo un reto ¿verdad Li?

\- Estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo jefe.

\- Por supuesto que sí, para eso te pago tan bien. Estoy muy satisfecho Kinomoto. No cabe duda de que todo lo que se dice de usted es cierto, es realmente buena.

\- Gracias señor Terada.

\- Ahora quiero que los dos vean el diseño estructural. Quiero que para el final del día me hagan una presentación, vamos a agendar la presentación al cliente para pasado mañana temprano.

Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran, eso definitivamente no le gustaría.

\- Claro jefe – respondió él con indiferencia.

\- Gracias. Entonces manos a la obra.

No importaba que tal mal se sintiera en su presencia, Shaoran Li se consideraba un profesional. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hablarle, pues iban a trabajar juntos un buen rato. Para él, era como arrancar la bandita de una herida, había que hacerlo de un solo golpe.

\- Kinomoto – dijo Shaoran llamándola por primera vez sin mirarla – te espero en mi oficina.

Se puso de pie y salió, dejándola sola con el director general.

.

* * *

Estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando ella llamó a la puerta tres veces.

\- Adelante.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro de la oficina de Li. Estaba pintada de color verde olivo con un par de cuadros esparcidos por las paredes. El librero estaba lleno de publicaciones sobre ingeniería y la persiana color verde del ventanal se encontraba abierta. Había un delicioso olor a cedro en la habitación, proveniente del perfume que ella conocía muy bien. Tomó asiento frente a él con algo de timidez. Temía por su reacción. Así que decidió ir por camino seguro.

\- En esta USB están todos los datos que obtuve del cliente. Sus gustos y preferencias. También está el render, el plano preliminar y la investigación que hice sobre las energías alternativas.

\- Gracias, ¿qué material sugieres para la estructura del edificio? – le dijo él, escribiendo "algo" en su computadora.

\- Supongo que acero será lo ideal. Es material local, perfectamente reciclable y sé que lo trabajas bastante bien.

Shaoran ignoró esa declaración. No tenía idea que tanto sabía sobre él, pero no deseaba averiguarlo. Había decidido que con ella se iría sobre la superficie, nada profundo y _peligroso…_

_\- _Se adaptará perfecto a tu diseño. Haré un cálculo previo y se lo presentaré a Terada, así no te quito tu tiempo, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer – La estaba despachando educadamente mientras seguía usando su computadora.

\- De hecho – reviró Sakura - creo que tenemos que ver el diseño de la explanada. El cliente pidió un pórtico de acceso. Sugiero una serie de láminas hexagonales que le darán una buena vista.

\- Entiendo tu idea general. Y como te acabo de decir puedo hacerlo perfectamente.

\- Es un diseño asimétrico, sé que eres completamente capaz de resolverlo pero necesitas que te explique la distribución de cada piso.

\- Lo analizaré cuando tengas el plano oficial, será más fácil y…

\- ¿No vas a mirarme ni una sola vez? – Sakura interrumpió su discurso.

Shaoran calló y dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia ella. Vio sus ojos verdes por primera vez desde que regresó. Esos ojos que lo habían hecho soñar despierto tantas veces. Los ojos que más había amado y que después lo hicieron tener pesadillas por las noches…

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- No le hagas al tonto – le dijo con un tono más alto de voz, pues empezaba a perder la paciencia - me has estado evitando toda la semana, negándote a hablarme, incluso a verme a la cara, ¿y por qué me llamas por mi apellido? no lo habías hecho jamás…

\- No deseo que las demás personas en la empresa sepan que ya te conocía – le respondió evadiendo su primera afirmación.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No quiero que hagan preguntas. Mi pasado está atrás KINOMOTO, y deseo dejarlo ahí. Así que te pido que te refieras a mí con mi apellido, como todos los demás. No te encuentras dentro de mi círculo de confianza, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre.

Sakura abrió los ojos perpleja. Shaoran la trataba con la misma indiferencia que a una piedra. A ese paso, jamás lograría siquiera retomar su amistad. Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

\- Shaoran…

\- Mi apellido es Li.

\- No puedes fingir que no me conoces.

\- Claro que puedo, y es lo que pienso hacer.

\- A Terada no le gustará saber que me desplazaste de esto.

\- Yo trataré con él. Lo conozco desde hace años y confía en mi capacidad. No tendrá ningún inconveniente en que lo haga yo solo.

\- Yo no dudo de tu capacidad, pero es un trabajo que tenemos que hacer en equipo.

\- Cuando sea necesario hacer especificaciones, lo haremos. Ahora solo es una presentación preliminar., no tenemos que hacerlo juntos. Además aun no tienes los planos técnicos.

\- Bien "Li", lo haremos como gustes. – dijo Sakura exasperada poniéndose de pie. Tomó su tablet y salió de la oficina, cerrando con bastante fuerza.

Shaoran se desplomó sobre la silla. Suspiró profundamente y se dio palmadas de orgullo a sí mismo por haber conseguido controlarse. – _Lo hiciste bien Li, lo hiciste bien-_

.

* * *

Presentaron el trabajo un par de días después. Todo fue un rotundo éxito, el cliente quedó fascinado. No disimuló su satisfacción al saber que Zhuang había sido reemplazado por Sakura, y estaba muy feliz por el diseño preliminar que le habían presentado.

Y aunque ella no le dijo nada a Terada, éste se dio cuenta de que el trabajo estructural era solo de Li. Conocía a su empleado perfectamente y sabía que los planos presentados eran solo de él. Además, había un par de detalles que no cuadraban con el diseño arquitectónico. Sin embargo, decidió dejar pasar la situación frente al cliente, mientras le presentaban el proyecto. – _Esos dos me van a oír _–

Estuvieron más de dos horas afinando cada requisito con el dueño del proyecto. Cada detalle, cada ventana, cada color de cada pared. Terada observo con sorpresa que Sakura era muuuy buena en relaciones públicas. Buscaba satisfacer todas las peticiones del cliente, y si veía que algo estaba mal o no le convenía, le ofrecía una mejor opción que solo acababa de satisfacerle mucho más. Pudo darse cuenta de que su talento no solo era con el diseño. La castaña era sumamente agradable para el resto de las personas. Con su simpatía y su sonrisa sincera, había encantado a todos en su oficina en tan solo un par de semanas, y todos parecían querer trabajar con ella. – _Todos excepto uno – _pensó.

Shaoran Li estaba sentado en un rincón con una copa intacta de vino tinto en la mano. Miraba al suelo pensativamente, sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tenía cara de querer salir y aventarse por la ventana.

La tensión que había entre él y Kinomoto era más que evidente. Casi palpable. Aunque ambos se empeñaran en negarlo, era obvio que se conocían anteriormente. Quedaba en evidencia que no tenían una relación cordial. Sus actos y reacciones los delataban. Ese asunto a él como jefe, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, cuando algo afectaba a su trabajo, entonces sí sentía que debía interferir.

Cuando terminó la reunión y el cliente se fue, los llamó a ambos a la sala de juntas.

\- Antes que nada, los felicito a los dos por su labor este día. Es obvio que el asunto con los diseños horribles de Zhuang ya quedó en el pasado y todos nos pudimos dar cuenta de que el cliente está muy satisfecho con el trabajo que le presentamos. Bien hecho.

\- Gracias señor Terada – respondió Sakura. Shaoran solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Sin embargo, hay un asunto que quiero que dejemos muy claro, para evitar futuros malos entendidos.

Golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano asustando a los castaños.

\- Si yo les digo que trabajen juntos, trabajarán juntos. Si yo les digo que van a hacer juntos un dibujo de mi bella cara, los dos van a hacer JUNTOS un dibujo de mi bella cara.

Sakura lo miró confundida por sus palabras. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Quedó claro Kinomoto, Li?

\- Señor, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando – preguntó Sakura honestamente.

\- Quiero estar seguro de que si les digo que van a diseñar JUNTOS la estructura de un edificio de oficinas, ¡LO HARÁN!

Terada alzó la voz, dejando muy claro su punto. Ambos comprendieron completamente a que estructura se refería su jefe.

\- Corríjame si me equivoco Kinomoto, pero… usted no movió un dedo para el diseño de esos planos.

Sakura bajó la cabeza apenada - No señor.

\- Por eso el render arquitectónico no concordaba al 100% con el plano de estructuras. Deberían agradecer los dos, que el cliente no se percató de su espantoso error de principiantes.

\- Es mi culpa. Yo… no la dejé hacer nada – intervino Shaoran.

\- No me interesa cuál de los dos tuvo la culpa. No me importa si Li quiso hacer todo o si Kinomoto le dejó hacerlo. No me importa si se caen bien, se caen mal, si se odian o se aman. NO ME INTERESA. Quiero que sea la última vez que ignoran una indicación directa. Los dos son muy buenos en su trabajo. Pero si van a desobedecer mis órdenes, los enviaré a ambos a diseñar casas de interés social.

\- Le ofrezco una disculpa señor Terada – dijo Sakura con una pequeña reverencia - puede estar seguro de que esta situación no se repetirá.

\- Gracias Kinomoto. Y como un pequeño castigo para ambos, espero que para mañana a las 9 me presenten el plano de estructuras corregido y con todas las especificaciones de un plano formal. Pueden retirarse.

Salieron los dos con los hombros caídos, regañados como si fueran estudiantes cometiendo su primer error. Ahora tenían una tarea sumamente complicada que hacer y en menos de 24 horas.

\- Tenemos que empezar ahora mismo. O no lograremos terminar para mañana – le dijo Sakura de pie en el pasillo fuera de la sala de juntas.

Shaoran suspiró resignado. Era su culpa. Todo por negarse a trabajar con ella. Él conocía bien a su jefe. Era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta de todo – _Maldición… - _Lo menos que podía hacer ahora era trabajar rápidamente e intentar arreglar el plano a la brevedad.

\- Vamos a mi oficina - le dijo resignado.

Estuvieron trabajando juntos toda la tarde. Y aunque se trataron de manera cordial, Shaoran lucía sumamente infeliz. La trataba como si fuera una desconocida desagradable. Como si fuera un verdadero martirio verla y hablarle. Para cuando terminaron los planos ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

\- ¡Por fin! Estoy tan cansada…

Shaoran apagó la computadora y empezó a tomar sus cosas.

\- ¿Dónde está tu coche? – le preguntó ella con interés.

\- Abajo – respondió él con renuencia.

\- Bien, el mío también.

Los dos subieron al ascensor en silencio - _Insoportable silencio – _pensó Sakura. No era buena quedándose callada. Intentó romper el hielo con una simple pregunta.

\- Y ¿cómo has estado?

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto que estás haciendo.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

\- No quiero que me hagas preguntas que no responderé.

\- Pero sólo es una pregunta…

\- Si, y luego serán dos, luego tres y luego muchas más. Conozco tu _modus operandi. _ Prefiero mantener la distancia.

\- Pe… pero Shaoran…

\- Recuerdo pedirte que me llamaras por mi apellido.

\- ¿Aunque no haya nadie viéndonos? No le veo el caso. No pretendas fingir frente a mí que no me conoces. No lo permitiré.

\- Sakura – dijo su nombre por primera vez. Empezó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente arrinconándola contra la pared del elevador. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarla se detuvo - Aléjate de mí.

Salió disparado del ascensor y se subió a su coche. Minutos después, Sakura seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, sintiendo su corazón latir por el impacto de sus palabras.

.

* * *

Presentaron los planos corregidos al día siguiente y cada uno se incorporó a sus labores. Sakura se dispuso a crear el diseño oficial, por lo que estuvo muy ocupada durante las siguientes semanas. En todo ese tiempo, no se topó con Shaoran ni una sola vez. Era como si él supiera cuando ella andaba rondando los pasillos y evitara salir de su oficina. Terada la visitaba constantemente para ver sus avances y darle sus opiniones.

En ese momento se encontraban evaluando el diseño del primer piso del edificio, donde se encontraría la recepción, un restaurante y algunos locales comerciales.

\- Dígame Kinomoto, ¿cuántos proyectos puede manejar a la vez?

\- Por lo regular tres. He llegado a trabajar con cinco, sin embargo no se lo recomiendo. Me pongo un poco loca con el trabajo excesivo – le dijo ella con sinceridad.

\- Bien. Hay una trabajadora social que me llamó hace algunos días. Quiere que le hagamos un centro comunitario en Shanghái. No sé si esté enterada, pero tenemos una sede allá. Sin embargo, ahora mismo están completamente saturados y no me gusta contratar gente externa. Por lo que pensé que podríamos hacerlo aquí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de centro comunitario?

\- Un albergue para gente de escasos recursos. Con habitaciones, algunos talleres de trabajo, canchas deportivas y todo eso.

\- ¿Quiere que yo lo haga?

\- Si no tiene inconvenientes en diseñar algo de poca magnitud, sí.

\- No tengo ninguno. No hay proyecto pequeño y nunca he diseñado algo así. Me encantaría.

\- Muy bien Kinomoto, me agrada su actitud. Le compartiré la entrevista inicial con el cliente.

\- Y sus datos personales.

\- Por supuesto - Terada se había dado cuenta de que Sakura trataba a sus clientes con afecto sincero, y eso se veía reflejado en su excelente trabajo.

En cuanto tuvo el teléfono de la señorita Asako Yao, la trabajadora social encargada de desarrollar el centro, estuvo hablando con ella por más de una hora. La exprimió completamente de información sobre lo que era más necesario para un lugar de ese tipo. Cuando Sakura se sintió satisfecha, registro todos los datos en su computadora, prometiéndose comenzar con sus bocetos apenas tuviera un momento libre.

Continuó trabajando en su primer proyecto hasta la hora de la comida. Cuando sintió el hambre en su estómago, decidió llamar a su amiga para invitarla a almorzar.

_\- Hola Sakura_

_\- ¡Tomoyo! Siento que hace una eternidad que no hablamos _

_\- Lo sé. Me tienes tan abandonada…_

_\- ¿Tienes tiempo libre? Estoy por salir a almorzar._

_\- Claro que sí. Nos vemos en la cafetería._

_\- Voy bajando_

_\- Perfecto_

Sakura tomó el elevador y bajó hasta el piso 10 del edificio, donde se encontraba el comedor de la compañía. Había descubierto que servían muy buena comida ahí, lo que le parecía estupendo, ya que no le agradaba gastar demasiado en comida de restaurante.

Al entrar al lugar, Tomoyo ya estaba en la fila de los alimentos y empezó a hacerle señas para que se acercara. Cuando le alcanzó, la recibió con un cálido abrazo muy típico de ella.

\- Amiga, no puedo creer que estemos trabajando en el mismo lugar y apenas nos veamos un par de veces a la semana. Me tienes trabajando como una esclava – le dijo con reproche haciendo un puchero.

\- Tomoyo, lo siento tanto. Pero tuve que acelerar el paso con este proyecto para no perder al cliente. Estuvo a punto de irse con la competencia.

\- Lo sé querida, solo bromeaba. Ya sé cómo eres con el trabajo. Ahora quiero que me cuentes que tal te va en el piso de las grandes estrellas.

Sakura trabajaba en el piso 30, en donde estaban los empleados más importantes de la compañía, líderes de departamento, ejecutivos, diseñadores. Los que dejaban más dinero a la empresa. Por eso era conocido como "el piso de las estrellas". En cuánto ambas chicas tuvieron sus alimentos, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. – Está bastante bien. En realidad, todo es muy semejante a la OMA. ¿Y a ti?

\- Fue difícil al principio. El departamento de diseño ya estaba formado. Y cuándo yo llegué, pensaron que alguien sería despedido y que yo venía a reemplazarlo. Fueron un poco hostiles. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era así, todo cambió.

\- Lo siento mucho Tomoyo, no pensé en eso cuando te traje aquí.

\- No me trajiste querida, yo te seguí. No te preocupes por mí, como te dije, las cosas están mejorando. Y que tal te va con "ya sabes quién"…

Sakura picoteó su comida y suspiró – Mal. No me habla, no me mira, no me da ni los buenos días. Definitivamente creo que jamás volveremos a hablarnos. Empiezo a perder la fe.

\- ¿Sakura Kinomoto perdiendo la fe? Eso es algo difícil de creer. No te desesperes, ten paciencia. Han pasado sólo unas semanas desde que regresaste. Supongo que para el joven Li, no ha sido fácil.

\- Ya pasó más de un mes y aun me llama "Kinomoto". No sabes cuánto lo detesto. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos me llamaba así.

\- Está protegiéndose Sakura. Si la gente se entera de que ustedes ya se conocían empezarán a hacer preguntas. Luego, todos sabrán que tuvieron una relación y que terminaron. Querrán saber porque te fuiste y todo se tornará horrible. Habrá una oleada de chismes en la empresa que Li no podrá soportar. Tendrá que renunciar y se quedará en la calle siendo un indigente y viviendo de las sobras que dejan los restaurantes de comida rápida…

Miró a Tomoyo estupefacta. Era increíble lo que una cabeza tan bonita podía maquilar en pocos segundos – ¡Estas completamente loca! – le dijo soltando una carcajada

Tomoyo rio con ella y continuo convenciéndola – Sabes que lo que digo tiene sentido. Es decir, no creo que se vuelva un indigente ni nada, pero seguramente será difícil para él tener que enfrentar su pasado. A Li nunca le gustó darle explicaciones a nadie y seguramente aún no le gusta. Al menos mientras están en presencia de otras personas, deberías dejarlo que te llame por tu apellido.

La castaña meditó lo que le decía su amiga. Debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. No quería levantar chismes en la empresa. Aunque después de un mes al menos él podría fingir que ella le importa más que un gusano de seda…

\- Da igual todo lo que yo piense. Él no quiere hablarme. Ni por mi nombre, ni por mi apellido ni de ninguna forma posible.

Tomoyo tomó la mano de su amiga para darle ánimo. Sabía que la situación era complicada y que era muy difícil que mejorara.

\- Venga amiga. Pase lo que pase estaré apoyándote, lo sabes.

\- Gracias Tomoyo.

Continuaron comiendo su almuerzo platicando de cosas banales y algunos chismes de oficina, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos castaños las observaban a lo lejos.

.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días, Sakura comenzó a trabajar en los dos proyectos al mismo tiempo, por lo que pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la oficina. Le estaba gustando mucho la forma de trabajar de Yoshiyuki Terada. El hombre era un líder nato y conseguía que todos dieran lo mejor de sí.

Estaba concentrada en su diseño, cuando Tomoyo le llamó para avisarle que ya era hora del almuerzo. Se habían acostumbrado a comer en el edificio, pero siempre era su amiga la que le llamaba, ya que Sakura perdía completamente la noción del tiempo. Guardó los cambios en su computadora y salió a llamar elevador.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el teléfono de recepción empezó a sonar. Rika Sasaki no se encontraba en su lugar. – _Que raro – _tomó el teléfono al cuarto timbrazo y contestó.

\- Corporación Nacional de Construcción de China buen día…

No había nadie en la línea. - _Probablemente colgaron… con lo lenta que fui al responder…_

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Eres nueva aquí?

Una chica desconocida la miraba fijamente. Era un poco más alta que ella, con un largo cabello lacio cayendo por su espalda. Tenía en su rostro una sonrisa resplandeciente y lo que parecía una vianda, en las manos.

\- Hola – respondió amigable – relativamente nueva. Tengo un par de semanas de haber comenzado. ¿Trabajas aquí?, no te había visto antes.

\- No, solo soy una visita recurrente. Hoy vine por mi novio para ir a comer - Sakura notó en su pecho el gafete que decía "visitante".

\- Que lindo gesto, no debe tardar, ya comenzó la hora de la comida.

\- Eso espero, aunque es una sorpresa, aún no sabe que vine.

\- Seguramente estará feliz de verte. Tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Sa…

\- ¡Kinomoto! – Rika Sasaki venía literalmente corriendo con cara de espanto.

-¿Qué sucede Sasaki?

\- El señor Terada quiere verte. Hay problemas con el cliente del centro comunitario. Quiere hablar contigo de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme – le dijo a la visitante, mientras era prácticamente arrastrada a la oficina del director general.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Shaoran ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio. Lucía incómodo, como siempre que estaba en su presencia. Entró la oficina, y sintió a la asistente cerrar la puerta tras ella mientras se ubicaba junto a su jefe. Li ignoraba a todos y sólo se miraba las manos. Eso se había vuelto un hábito. Cada vez que ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación; si no huía de inmediato, la ignoraba olímpicamente. Sakura se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más pretendía mantener esa actuación. No podía fingir que no la conocía por siempre _¿o sí?_

Se sentó en la silla junto a Li, y lo sintió removerse. Tenía la misma expresión desconcertada que ella. Al parecer tampoco sabía a qué se debía todo el alboroto.

\- Gracias por venir Kinomoto.

\- ¿Qué sucede señor?

\- Tenemos problemas. El cliente ha cancelado el proyecto.

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?

\- La señorita Yao me llamó hace un momento diciéndome que ya no era posible que construyeran el centro comunitario y me colgó sin darme ninguna otra explicación. Así que tendremos que ir a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Hablar con ella? O sea… ¿convencerle de no cancelar?– Sakura se veía confundida.

\- Debería saber Kinomoto, que algo que me caracteriza es que no me gusta perder clientes. Aún si son clientes pequeños. El mismo Li te lo puede confirmar.

Sakura volteó a ver a Shaoran esperando alguna confirmación encontrándose con la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre.

\- Así que se van los dos a Shanghái.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Shaoran hablando por primera vez.

\- Lo que escuchaste Li. Los quiero a los dos montados en un tren lo antes posible. Sasaki ya reservó los boletos, por lo que deberán estar hablando con el cliente a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

\- Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí… ni siquiera es mi proyecto.

\- Todos mis proyectos, son tus proyectos Li.

\- Señor, estoy trabajando en el edificio de oficinas…

\- Kinomoto también. Además espero que tarden solamente un día. En tren estarán allá por la mañana, y tienen todo el día para localizar al cliente y resolver esto.

\- En tren, pe… pero ¿por qué no en avión?

\- No hay vuelos próximos hasta dentro de dos días. Y los quiero en Shanghái ya. El tren sale hoy a las 10 pm, así que estarán llegando a las 6 a.m., hora perfecta para que desayunen, busquen al cliente y averigüen que demonios está pasando. No los quiero de vuelta sin una respuesta positiva.

\- Pero… relaciones públicas es quién se encarga de estas cosas, nosotros no tenemos que…

\- Relaciones públicas no sirve para esto. Lo sabes y no es la primera vez que te envío a hacer algo así, no entiendo cuál es tu problema.

Shaoran calló. El problema era obvio. No quería montarse en un tren con Sakura durante tantas horas. No dijo una palabra más, para no evidenciarse frente a su jefe.

\- Excelente – dijo Terada ante el silencio de Li - por ahora se pueden retirar a preparar cualquier equipaje que puedan necesitar. Sasaki se encargará de proporcionarles los boletos, viáticos y todo lo demás.

Salió de la oficina resignado. Al parecer su jefe estaba empeñado en hacerlo sufrir. Se preguntó cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir un viaje con ella. Un viaje en tren que duraría 8 horas, para luego pasar todo el día juntos y volver a encerrarse en un tren 8 horas más de regreso.

_\- Estupendo… - _entró a su oficina y cerró un sonoro portazo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaraciones **

**(1)** Un restirador es una mesa alta de superficie amplia y generalmente inclinada, que usan los dibujantes y arquitectos para fijar los pliegos de papel.

**(2)** Un Render es una imagen en tercera dimensión de algún diseño. En este caso, es una imagen del edificio que Sakura está diseñando.

**(3)** Un proyecto arquitectónico, por lo general tarda algunos meses en diseñarse y años en construirse, especialmente si es de gran magnitud, aunque hay sus excepciones. Los que saben del tema no me dejarán mentir. Como esta historia es ficción, decidí reducir los tiempos entre proyectos (bastante), para que la historia central tomara sentido, de lo contrario todo avanzaría muuuuy lentamente. Además se supone que Sakura es una experta y sabe lo que hace, por lo que para ella es muy fácil hacer todo rápidamente xD

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¡Qué tal!

Estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios tan positivos. Me dan mucho ánimo para continuar. Me alegra mucho que les esté agradando la historia. Sé que en ocasiones se torna un poco pesada por toda la información de arquitectura, pero intento explicar todo lo más simple posible. Si de pronto se vuelve demasiado, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Y es que no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

Como algunos han notado, la historia no es tan convencional. Quise pintar un par de protagonistas un poco más reales, volubles, con sentimientos y errores. Sakura no es perfecta y quiero que se note. Y Shaoran no es un magnate millonario dueño de media ciudad peluche (los mexicanos entenderán mi referencia xD)

Les presento el tercer capítulo con todo mi cariño. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, especialmente de aquellos que ya tienen experiencia en este medio.

Besos xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**ANTES**_

—_Sakura hay algo que me gustaría decirte._

_Sakura Kinomoto estaba con su uniforme de la secundaria balanceándose cual niña pequeña en un columpio en el parque pingüino. Su querido amigo Shaoran Li se encontraba en el columpio junto a ella, pero éste no se balanceaba._

—_Dime Shaoran _— _le respondió sin mirarlo._

_Él se puso de pie frente a ella obligándola a detenerse _—_Es importante._

_Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues pocas veces escuchaba esa determinación en su voz. Eran amigos desde que tenían 10 años y aunque él era muy serio con el resto de las personas, con ella era otra cuestión completamente diferente. Los dos llevaban una relación muy cercana. _

_Se puso de pie frente a él y lo miró fijamente, esperando._

—_Lo que voy a decirte es muy importante para mí. Pero no quiero que te asustes ni huyas. De hecho, no es necesario que digas nada si no lo deseas. Solo… solo quiero que lo sepas._

—_Ya me estás asustando Shaoran..._

_Él bajo la mirada solo un momento y respiró profundo, tomando valor. Pero cuando la miro nuevamente a los ojos, ella vio en sus ojos ámbar un brillo que nunca hubiera esperado ver en él…_

—_Me gustas Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**AHORA**

Los dos castaños estaban de pie uno junto al otro, esperando el tren que los llevaría a Shanghái. Ella lo observaba de reojo, mientras él se esforzaba en mirar a cualquier lugar excepto en su dirección. Pasaron algunos incómodos minutos en silencio cuando se escuchó el silbato del tren a lo lejos.

Shaoran dio un suspiro resignado — _Aquí vamos…_ — llevaba una mochila con pocas pertenencias y ella una pequeña maleta en las manos.

Entregaron sus boletos al encargado del vagón y entraron a buscar sus lugares. Se dio cuenta con pesar de que les correspondía sentarse juntos durante todo el viaje. Era absurdo, pero tenía una ligera esperanza de que tuvieran asientos separados.

Cuando localizaron sus lugares, Sakura intentó poner su equipaje en el estante superior, algo que por su baja estatura, era un poco complicado. Cuando pensó que lo había logrado, la maleta cayó sobre ella. La habría golpeado en la cabeza de no ser por una mano masculina que la atrapó antes de que sucediera.

—Ten cuidado linda — le dijo un joven desconocido poniendo el equipaje de nuevo en su lugar.

—Oh gracias, que amable.

—No fue nada — el sujeto le ofreció una blanca sonrisa mientras se alejaba sin dejar de mirarla. Shaoran rodó los ojos viendo la escena de pie, a un par de metros.

—¿Te importa si tomo este asiento? — le preguntó la chica sin ser consciente de las miradas de los dos hombres, tomando el lugar de la ventana. Él se sentó junto a ella sin darle respuesta alguna, sacó su celular y empezó a teclear en la pantalla, ignorándola.

Li tenía un plan perfecto. Dormiría toda la noche, en ambos viajes. Ida y vuelta. Durante el día, estarían muy ocupados como para entablar ningún tipo de conversación demasiado larga. Y si era muy necesario, hablaría con ella. Sí, ya lo había decidido. Estaba resignado a que tarde o temprano, tenían que hablar aunque fuera un poco, como dos colegas. Él era un adulto. Podía con esto. A fin de cuentas, recordó sus palabras y tenía algo de razón. "_No puedes fingir que no me conoces…"_.

Sin embargo, parecía que Sakura tenía otra idea completamente diferente — ¿Tienes hambre?, traje un poco de fruta — le preguntó con una sonrisa sacando un recipiente con fresas y cerezas.

—No gracias.

—También tengo jugo de naranja.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Cenaste antes de venir? Yo apenas y tuve tiempo de arreglar la cita con la señorita Yao para que nos atendiera mañana al llegar, eché un par de cosas a la maleta y listo.

Shaoran ni siquiera levantó la vista de su celular, permanecía mudo escuchando a la chica parlotear junto a él. Se veía muy entusiasmada, como si ese viaje fueran vacaciones y no trabajo. La escuchó hablar del clima, de la ropa incómoda que traía puesta, incluso de un programa de televisión chino del que él nunca había oído. Cuando a ella se le empezaron a acabar los temas de conversación, decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus palabras a terreno más peligroso.

—¿Pretendes ignorarme todo el tiempo? Si es así, será un viaje muuuy largo…

—Dormiré. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana nos espera un día complicado.

—Sabes algo Shaoran... — le dijo ella cuidadosamente, haciendo caso omiso a su consejo — hay un tema que quisiera hablar contigo. Algo… que quiero que sepas.

—Kinomoto… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en el elevador?

—¿De qué me mantuviera alejada de ti?

—Así es.

—Lo recuerdo, sí.

Rodó los ojos ante su respuesta simple – ¿Y no te importa?

—No es eso. Sólo que… creo que eventualmente cambiarás de opinión.

—Eso no pasará…

—Yo sé que sí.

—Te cansarás antes de que suceda.

—Soy una chica muy paciente.

—Será más fácil si simplemente lo metes en tu cabeza…

Sakura lo interrumpió lanzando un falso bostezo y estiró sus manos sobre la cabeza — Tienes razón, debería dormir, mañana será un día interesante.

Se acomodó recargando su cabeza en la ventana y arropándose con el suéter que llevaba puesto. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Li la miró con sospecha. Lo último que escuchó de ella en toda la noche fue una simple despedida.

—Hasta mañana Shaoran.

.

* * *

En menos de media hora, el vagón se encontraba en completo silencio. La miró dormir con tanta tranquilidad y sintió verdadera envidia ¿por qué tenía esa condenada actitud todo el tiempo? Tan relajada, positiva y paciente. Él se encontraba siempre tenso y estresado en su presencia. No comprendía como rayos hacía ella para manejarse tan bien. No importaba cuantas veces la despachaba, siempre regresaba con actitud renovada. Como si su rechazo no valiera nada.

Por primera vez desde su regreso, Shaoran se permitió bajar la guardia y empezó a masajearse la sien con cansancio. Habían sido dos meses muy complicados, evitándola, ignorándola, huyendo. Estaba agotado. Se preguntaba a sí mismo como iba a soportarlo más.

Lo peor de todo era, que aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba disfrutando trabajar con ella. Era muy buena, y convertía en todo un reto calcular las estructuras para sus diseños. Era evidente que tenía talento y mucha destreza a pesar de su juventud. Se preguntó qué tanto tiempo había invertido ella trabajando para convertirse en una mujer tan experimentada.

Intentó conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo. Le costaba tanto encontrar tranquilidad. Se removió en el asiento un par de veces buscando una posición cómoda. Pasaron los minutos, y luego las horas. Suspiró resignado. Era demasiado consciente de la presencia que tenía al lado. De pronto hizo algo que no había hecho desde que se volvieron a encontrar: la miro detenida y pausadamente. Sakura siempre había sido muy bonita, atraía miradas con su belleza inocente y pura. Pero ahora que era una mujer adulta, había cambiado. Sus facciones habían terminado de afinarse, su cuerpo estaba completamente desarrollado y lucía mucho más sofisticada.

Observó sus pestañas espesas, sus labios rosados y ese rubor natural que tenía siempre al dormir. Su larga cabellera. Su cuerpo delgado y hermoso. Por un momento, deseo poder ver sus ojos abiertos; la parte más bella de todo su cuerpo. Siempre tan expresivos y peligrosos. _Siempre preciosos. _Por eso ahora evitaba mirarla a toda costa. Tenía miedo de sumergirse en ese océano de color verde. Tenía miedo de ahogarse y no poder salir nunca más. Miro sus manos, las que tantas veces lo acariciaron…

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos, no soportando mirarla más. Le asustó la cantidad de emociones que se remolinearon en su pecho. Se dio cuenta con tristeza que no podía descuidarse, ni siquiera mientras ella estaba dormida. Su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a su presencia. Sakura le atraía como un imán. El pasado entre ambos era un factor con un peso gigantesco. Si él lo permitía, podía absorberlo en cualquier momento como un hoyo negro.

De nuevo elevó esa muralla invisible que había puesto entre ambos y se dijo a sí mismo que no volvería a flaquear. No permitiría que ella lo atrapara de nuevo.

—_Estás fuera de mi vida, y ahí te quedarás… _— se repitió una y otra vez como un mantra. Antes de conciliar el sueño, pudo escuchar una voz en su interior, que le rumoraba que eso ya no era posible.

.

* * *

Sakura se estiró sobre su asiento lanzando un gemido cansado y se empezó a frotar los ojos. Había dormido casi toda la noche y recién despertaba con la luz del sol. El asiento junto a ella se encontraba vacío. El tren aún seguía en movimiento, pero podía observar a lo lejos la característica Torre Perla Oriental de Shanghái, lo que significaba que el viaje estaba por terminar. Minutos después Shaoran regresó a tomar asiento junto a ella.

—Luces terrible…

Él la ignoró como era su costumbre. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello despeinado y se veía algo pálido. Había pasado una noche espantosa, no había podido dormir ni una hora y cuando por fin el sueño lo había vencido, Sakura recargó su cabeza en su hombro sin darse cuenta, despertándolo de inmediato.

_-A todos los pasajeros, se les informa que en unos minutos estaremos arribando a la ciudad de Shanghái, favor de tomar asiento y prepararse para el descenso-_

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera del tren, eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Sakura empezó a caminar buscando algún café que estuviera abierto desde esa hora.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Un lugar para desayunar.

—No quiero perder tiempo, vayamos de una vez con la trabajadora social.

—La señorita Yao nos atenderá hasta las 9 ¿qué se supone que hagamos durante dos horas y media?, además estoy hambrienta y estoy segura de que tú también lo estás.

Él no confirmó su declaración, pero tampoco lo negó, lo que Sakura interpretó como una afirmación. Encontraron un pequeño café a un par de cuadras y en cuanto entraron al lugar, Shaoran se dirigió de inmediato a sentarse en la barra del restaurante, junto a un par de solitarias personas que ya estaban consumiendo sus alimentos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una mesa? — Le preguntó ella aún de pie — hay algunas libres por allá.

—Tú hazlo si quieres. Yo me quedo aquí.

Sakura pudo darse cuenta con su actitud, de que él no quería compartir mesa con ella. Quería seguir manteniendo la distancia. Sentado en la barra podía ignorarla con mayor facilidad. Vamos, sentado ahí ni siquiera tenía que voltear a verla. Lo notó un poco más distante de lo habitual. Suspiró resignada y tomó asiendo en el banco junto a él.

Había decidido darle un respiro. Se daba cuenta de lo tenso que se ponía cada vez que se le acercaba y no quería agravar aún más la pobre relación que tenían. Pensaba acercarse a él poco a poco, para que se acostumbrara nuevamente a su presencia. Y cuando eso sucediera poder hablar de todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo, él era un hueso duro de roer. A cada paso que ella daba, él retrocedía dos. Iban a paso de caracol. Si seguían así, seguramente envejecería antes de poder decirle una palabra.

Les tomaron su orden y comieron en silencio, para pesar de la chica. Sus brazos se rozaban con cada movimiento que hacían al comer y ella podía sentirlo estremecerse con el contacto. Cuando hubieron terminado, salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi. Nuevamente ella intentó hacerlo hablar.

—Y… entonces ya habías hecho esto antes…

Shaoran asintió mirando por la ventana pensativo.

—Y ¿cómo estuvo?

—Terada me envió a contactar a un cliente. Justo como ahora.

—¿Y qué más?

—Es todo.

—Vaya — dijo con sarcasmo — Estoy segura de que podría tener una conversación más intensa si hablara con un árbol. Debes ser muy malo dando direcciones… — murmuró bajo para sí misma, pero él pudo escucharla claramente. Cuando por fin llegaron al barrio obrero de Shanghái se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

El lugar estaba viejo y descuidado y la ausencia de color le daba una apariencia completamente gris. No había muchos árboles y el aire se respiraba contaminado. La mayoría de los edificios estaban deteriorados y los que no lo estaban, tenían pintura de grafiti en las paredes. El actual centro comunitario estaba frente a ellos. Tenía una pared de la barda completamente derrumbada y había escombros por doquier.

—Hola — una voz infantil se dirigió a Sakura. Bajó la mirada y se encontró a una niña muy delgada mirándola con una muñeca andrajosa en la mano — Eres muy bonita.

—Oh, gracias pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Xiang.

—Mucho gusto Xiang. Mi nombre es Sakura.

Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a ellos — Buen día. Usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto, y usted el señor Xiao Lang Li.

—Si, buenos días.

—Buenos días. Soy Fei Yao, la trabajadora social encargada del lugar. Disculpen la tardanza, apenas me percaté de su llegada. Pasen a mi oficina, ahí seguramente podemos hablar sin interrupciones. Les mostraría el lugar pero como pueden observar es un completo desastre.

—Nos encantaría verlo — le respondió Sakura sinceramente.

—Bien, síganme — les indicó el camino con una seña — Xiang, querida, ve a casa con tu madre — dijo dirigiéndose a la infante.

Empezaron a caminar dejando atrás a la pequeña mientras iniciaban la conversación — Supongo que están aquí por la cancelación del centro comunitario.

—Si, lamentamos mucho las molestias — dijo Shaoran tomando la iniciativa — pero la cancelación fue tan repentina que nos preguntábamos si hubo algún problema con el proyecto. Algo que le disgustara o no le pareciera correcto.

—Oh por supuesto que no, el proyecto es maravilloso. Debo decir que estábamos muy complacidos con los diseños de la señorita Kinomoto. El edificio que usted diseñó es perfecto y teníamos muchas ganas de que se volviera una realidad.

—Entonces la cancelación fue porque…

—Nos quedamos sin capital.

Shaoran calló. No esperaba esa respuesta, pues era la única sin solución. Su jefe deseaba que averiguaran si se habían ido con la competencia, si iban a posponer la obra o si el proyecto no era de su agrado. La situación empezaba a ponerse difícil.

Llegaron al patio y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de concreto que había en el lugar.

—Lamento mucho que hicieran este viaje en vano y que su trabajo se haya ido a la basura. Por supuesto que pagaremos la indemnización por la cancelación. Pero desafortunadamente, no hay forma en que el proyecto se lleve a cabo.

La mujer lucía afligida. Tenía una mirada cansada y decepcionada. Pudieron ver preocupación sincera en sus ojos.

—Este barrio está muy necesitado. Y siento tanta frustración porque he trabajado en él por cinco años. Cuando por fin conseguimos los fondos para construir el nuevo centro comunitario pensé que por fin lograríamos un avance. Pero ahora todo se fue al caño. No completamos el coste de construcción y por eso me vi en la necesidad de cancelarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? — intervino Sakura

—La persona que iba a financiar, era un empresario local. Un hombre noble y de buen corazón. Desgraciadamente falleció hace una semana de un paro cardiaco y su heredero nos llamó ayer para informarnos que cancelaría la donación. Al parecer él no está interesado en hacer obras de caridad… — suspiró con tristeza.

Los dos castaños se sintieron muy mortificados. Sin el dinero para el proyecto, seguramente Terada no querría llevarlo a cabo. Su jefe era un poco tacaño...

—Lo peor de toda esta situación — continuó — es que perderemos la clínica gratuita que se iba instalar en el centro. Hay muchos niños enfermos, con problemas respiratorios y alimenticios que necesitan ser tratados regularmente. El gobierno ya nos había autorizado la contratación de un doctor y una psicóloga para atenderles.

Sakura recordó a esa niña que le había saludado al llegar. En lo pequeña y frágil que lucía, en el impacto que le causó ver el barrio tan descuidado. Seguramente el gobierno podía hacer algo, China era un país con recursos. Pero obviamente no les importaba un barrio marginado escondido en medio de la gran ciudad de Shanghái. Preferían invertir dinero en la parte turística del país, sólo para mantener las apariencias. Sintió una ola de indignación en el pecho.

—¿Cuánto dinero les falta? — preguntó sin tapujos.

—Muchísimo. Poco más de 6 millones y medio de yuanes

—Yuanes… yuanes… ¿cuánto es en dólares?

—Casi un millón — respondió Shaoran, preguntándose qué estaba tramando Sakura en su cabecita.

—Es bastante. Pero podemos reducir algunos costos del proyecto, cambiar materiales… obviamente mi trabajo lo haría sin ningún costo, así nos ahorramos mi salario. Y estoy segura de que puedo conseguir que algunos compañeros también lo hagan.

Shaoran la miró dando un asentamiento, dándole a entender que él tampoco cobraría ni un yuan.

—Pero aun así no tenemos los fondos necesarios…

Se quedó pensativa buscando una solución — Creo que… hay algo que puedo hacer. Conozco… conozco a_ alguien_ que tal vez nos pueda apoyar. Permítanme hacer una llamada — Se puso de pie y se retiró un par de metros con el celular en su mano. Pronto la vieron hablando bajo por el teléfono y haciendo algunos ademanes.

—¿Cree usted que ella pueda hacer algo? — preguntó la mujer esperanzada.

Shaoran se hizo la misma pregunta,_ ¿qué pensaba hacer Sakura? ¿Conocía a alguien dispuesto a "regalar" un millón de dólares así como así?_

—No tengo idea — respondió con seriedad sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Minutos transcurrieron y ella seguía en la llamada. Poco después regresó y tomó asiento nuevamente — Lo tengo. Tenemos el dinero.

—¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo, quién?

—Conozco a alguien que está dispuesto a financiar la construcción del centro. Completará el gasto final de la edificación.

La mujer estalló en júbilo y abrazó a Sakura, la cual se sintió profundamente conmovida por su reacción.

—¡Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias! Toda esta gente se lo va a agradecer eternamente, pues lo necesitan de verdad, es usted un ángel.

Sakura le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, tomándola de las manos — Entonces todo esta listo, continuaremos con el proyecto.

Se pasaron el resto del día recorriendo el lugar, conociéndolo a detalle, hurgando cada rincón. Sakura empezó a tomar apuntes y entrevistó a algunos usuarios del centro. Se hizo una mejor idea de las necesidades que tenían y pensó en hacer algunas modificaciones a su diseño. Cuando por fin era hora de irse, se despidieron de la encargada.

—Estaremos en contacto señorita Yao. Tiene mi número personal y el de la empresa para cualquier modificación que desee hacer al proyecto. Le estaremos enviando los primeros planos oficiales en un par de semanas.

—Claro que sí. Y muchas gracias por esto. A ambos. No saben el bien que le han hecho a esta comunidad, tienen un gran corazón.

—No es nada. Le agradezco su tiempo y seguimos en contacto.

Salieron despidiéndose con una seña de la niña pequeña que jugaba a lo lejos.

.

* * *

—Y… ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero tan rápido? — le dijo Shaoran cuando se encontraban en la soledad del taxi, de vuelta a la estación del tren.

—Eh… tengo algunos contactos — dijo ella llanamente sin querer profundizar en el tema.

Shaoran la miró fijamente sospechando que las cosas no podían ser así de simples. Había algo raro en todo el asunto. Quiso saber más, pero decidió no cuestionarla por el momento. Él contaba con sus propios "medios" para conseguir información.

Llegaron a la estación a las 6 de la tarde, y hasta ese momento fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que su tren salía hasta las 10.

—Tal vez consigamos que nos cambien los boletos — le dijo Sakura

—No lo creo…

—Vamos Shaoran, no seas negativo, al menos tenemos que intentarlo. Pregúntale a ese hombre que está ahí — le dijo señalando la taquilla. Li suspiró y le dio la espalda. Lo vio acercarse a la taquilla y mantener una conversación con el joven encargado de vender los boletos. Sin embargo, su tardanza y sus repentinos movimientos agitados le decían que no lo estaba logrando. Se acercó para escuchar la conversación.

—Lo siento señor, pero no es posible.

—Pero me acabas de decir que si tienen asientos disponibles en el tren de las 7.

—Así es, pero no puedo cambiarlos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Son políticas de la empresa — le dijo con mucha seguridad. Como si esa clase de situaciones le sucedieran todo el tiempo.

—Shaoran… ¿hay algún problema con nuestros boletos? — escuchó a la castaña tras de él.

—Si. Este hombre dice que no puede hacer nada por nosotros.

Sakura le dirigió una intensa mirada suplicante al vendedor — Oh por favor, ayúdanos. Estamos desesperados por volver y no podemos esperar hasta tan tarde, por favor…

El joven miró a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonrojo furiosamente. La determinación de antes desapareció de pronto y empezó a tartamudear con nerviosismo.

—Pe... Permítame ve... verificarlo con mi… mi supervisor.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo vieron desaparecer de la cabina. Transcurridos un par de minutos volvió y les dio sus boletos nuevos con salida al tren de las 7.

Shaoran rodó los ojos incrédulo — _Impresionante... lo que consigue solo con una mirada._

—Muchas gracias, eres un chico muy amable — le dijo con una gran sonrisa, provocando que nuevamente se sonrojara hasta las orejas

—Ddee... de nada.

Tomaron asiento en el área de espera y abordaron el tren a las siete de la tarde. Cuando Sakura intentaba nuevamente poner su maleta en la parte superior -sin éxito alguno- Li la arrebató de sus manos y la colocó en su lugar.

—Gracias Shaoran.

—Mmm

Tomaron asiento cuando ella se estremeció de pronto — Oh, lo siento, ¿quieres estar en la ventana?

—Estoy bien aquí.

—¿Seguro? Porque en la mañana te veías muy cansado…

—Estoy bien Sakura duérmete.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de ella, lo que le extraño. Cuando la volteó a ver, ella estaba sonriendo en silencio, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada…

—Estas sonriendo como una boba.

—Es que… me da gusto escuchar que me llamas por mi nombre.

Shaoran rodó los ojos — Sólo porque no hay nadie presente.

—Es suficiente para mí — le dijo ella con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante.

No dijo nada ante esa declaración y cerró los ojos. Shaoran pudo dormir en el viaje de regreso debido al cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior. Esta vez se propuso no pensar demasiado en su compañera de asiento y decidió relajarse un poco. Y no despertó en esta ocasión cuando Sakura nuevamente recargó su cabeza en su hombro inconscientemente.

Llegaron a Hong Kong casi a las 4 de la mañana. Cuando Sakura despertó, estaba feliz. A pesar de que ella y Shaoran tenían la misma relación incómoda y rara, sentía que habían dado un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

Bajaron del tren lentamente, con su equipaje en las manos. Caminaron un par de metros y cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse de Li vio a una chica corriendo hacia él con júbilo. Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso corto en los labios. Vio los brazos de él rodearla con una pequeña sonrisa y corresponder el ligero beso. Sakura se quedó de pie con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la pareja sin moverse.

Al parecer… Shaoran Li tenía novia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola! :)

Nuevamente agradezco sus bellos comentarios y sugerencias. Son totalmente bienvenidos, me ayudan mucho a aprender. La motivación que siento cada vez que los leo es maravillosa.

Debo confesar que es todo un reto escribir. Mis respetos a todos aquellos que lo logran magistralmente. En esta aventura he descubierto que es realmente difícil explicar algo que está en tu mente. Es decir, yo lo entiendo por que yo lo imagino, pero no se si ustedes lo comprenderán de la misma forma que yo.

Si algo les resulta confuso, les agradeceré que me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.

Estaré actualizando aproximadamente cada diez días. Quisiera hacerlo antes, pero estudio y trabajo y me queda poco tiempo libre. La historia la estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha, entonces tengan paciencia por favor.

Les mando todo mi cariño y deseo que les guste este corto cuarto capítulo.

Besos xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**ANTES**_

_Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Shaoran finalmente había conseguido que Sakura aceptara ser su novia. La relación progresaba lentamente, pero se sentía muy feliz de descubrir las reacciones que provocaba en ella. Le fascinaba verla sonreírle tímidamente cada vez que él le daba un cumplido. Como se sonrojaba cuando la tomaba de la mano. Y qué decir de las ocasiones en que se había animado a abrazarla._

_Sin embargo, eso era todo. No habían dado ni un paso más allá. Más de una ocasión se había quedado mirándola fijamente deseando besarla, pero siempre se acobardaba a último momento._

_Estaban caminando lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda. Habían tenido una espontánea cita en el parque de diversiones y ahora se dirigían tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de Sakura. La chica tenía una paleta de caramelo de cereza en la boca, mientras recordaba con diversión su paseo por la montaña rusa._

— _Me divertí muchísimo hoy Shaoran. Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino. Desde afuera podía ver que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, lo que significaba que sus padres se encontraban en casa. _

_Se despidió de él con un ademán, pero antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta, él la tomó de la mano y dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sintió el contacto de su mano en su rostro._

_Shaoran se acercó aún más bajando la mirada hacia sus labios. La paleta de caramelo les había dado un tentador color rojo. Cortó la distancia entre ambos mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección. Saboreó el __delicioso sabor de la cereza en su boca. Ella correspondía el beso ahogada en un mar de sensaciones cuando una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._

— _Pensé que nunca lo harías…_

_Un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Él la miró con intensidad y correspondió a su sonrisa, besándola nuevamente._

.

.

.

* * *

**AHORA**

Sakura estaba de pie mirando la escena conmocionada. No sabía si irse o quedarse, si decir algo o callar. Se sentía como una intrusa observando un momento muy íntimo que no le correspondía ver. Estuvo a punto de huir cuando una voz femenina la detuvo.

—Oh, pero si tú eres Kinomoto.

Observó a la chica y se sorprendió de reconocer su rostro.

…"_¿Eres nueva aquí?... Solo soy una visita recurrente. Hoy vine por mi novio para ir a comer… Es una sorpresa, aún no sabe que vine."_

Claro... La había visto en la oficina un par de días atrás, esperando a su "novio". Empezó a sentirse muuuy tonta. _Torpe, torpe Sakura… _En ningún momento se le ocurrió averiguar si él tenía pareja. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle. Sólo asumió estúpidamente que seguía soltero. Y claro, como Shaoran apenas y le dirigía la palabra, jamás mencionó ese pequeño detalle…

— ¿Viajaron juntos? – Nuevamente la voz femenina la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Eh sí – Le dijo Sakura incómoda – Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde. Un gusto conocerte… eh…

— Wang. Akame Wang

— Claro. Nos vemos luego.

— ¡Espera! – La detuvo – ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? Podemos llevarte.

— Eh... yo no creo que….

—Akame, déjala – intervino Li por primera vez.

— Por supuesto que no. Son casi las 4 de la madrugada. Las calles están solitarias y son peligrosas. La llevaremos.

— Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Tomaré un taxi aquí afuera…

— Te llevaremos – dijo tajantemente dando fin a la discusión.

Empezó a caminar jalando a Shaoran de la mano ignorando las protestas de los dos castaños. Sakura los siguió resignada. Pronto se encontró sentada en la parte trasera de un audi A5 color negro.

— Y ¿dónde vives? – la chica empezó a sacarle plática.

— En el Distrito 5.

— Oh, es perfecto, nos queda de camino.

— Ustedes… ¿viven juntos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

— Más o menos. Bueno no, pero a veces estamos uno en el lugar del otro.

— Comprendo…

Sakura pasó el resto del recorrido en silencio observando a la pareja interactuar. Shaoran trataba de mantener sus palabras al mínimo, pero respondía amablemente y sonreía de vez en cuando. Aunque aún se mostraba algo tenso por su presencia, la incomodidad de siempre había pasado a segundo plano. Por primera vez lo vio actuando naturalmente, como él era en realidad.

Empezó a sentir tristeza por sí misma. Venir a China ahora no le parecía tan buena idea. No había pensado regresar para recuperarlo a él, solo quería aclarar el pasado, desaparecer rencores, poner las cosas en paz. Y ahora, no le veía el caso. Se hundió en el asiento queriendo desaparecer. Solo les dirigió la palabra para darles la dirección que debían seguir hasta su departamento.

.

* * *

La situación le pareció de lo más retorcida. Estaba en su coche, sentado junto a su novia, dándole un aventón a su ex. – _Absurdo…_

Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver a una Sakura bastante desconcertada. Le dio un poco de gracia. Pensó que al fin estaba recibiendo una pequeña dosis de justicia divina. Él se sentía incómodo en su presencia todo el tiempo. Le pareció justo ver cómo se invertían los papeles.

Cuando llegaron al Distrito 5, bajó a abrir la puerta del coche. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la chica bajó apresurada.

— Gracias a ambos por traerme. Gusto en conocerte Wang. Nos vemos en la oficina Li – Dijo con un ademán mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia su edificio.

..._¿Ahora soy Li?... interesante._

Regresó al coche y arrancó nuevamente el auto.

— Parece que tenía bastante prisa

— Sí.

— Tienes una compañera muy linda Xiao Lang, empiezo a preocuparme. – Le comentó Akame con picardía – No sabía que las secretarias también viajaban para visitar a los clientes.

— No es secretaria, es arquitecto – le dijo Li corrigiendo su error.

Akame recordaba que cuando se conocieron, Kinomoto estaba en el escritorio de Rika Sasaki, respondiendo el teléfono – ¿De verdad? Que impresionante… no es común ver mujeres ejerciendo esa profesión. No debe ser fácil.

— No lo es. – Shaoran cambió el tema – ¿Vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?

— ¿Mañana vas a trabajar?

— Tengo que estar en la oficina al medio día para reportarme con Terada

— Entonces sí. Nos queda más cerca y necesitas descansar. Te vez agotado.

No era agotamiento físico lo que tenía Li. Era su estado mental el que estaba destrozado. Cuando llegaron al departamento, éste tomó una ducha corta y se dispuso a dormir junto a su novia. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no salieron cómo él hubiera deseado.

Logró conciliar el sueño, pero el descanso no llegó a él. Empezó a tener un sueño. Uno que lo había acechado desde hacía meses, cuando _ella _había vuelto a su vida.

Estaba con Sakura de pie bajo un árbol de cerezo. La abrazaba por la espalda y veían los pétalos caer lentamente desde el cielo. De pronto un hombre aparecía frente a ellos. Un hombre sin rostro que arrancaba a Sakura de entre sus brazos. Ella se iba con él sin decirle una palabra, sólo volteaba a verlo con burla mientras se alejaba. Empezó a gritar llamándole por su nombre ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Corría con todas sus fuerzas pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía alcanzarla.

Despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada. La habitación estaba en penumbras y Akame se encontraba tumbada de espaldas a él, completamente dormida.

—Dios mío… – susurró en voz alta sin querer.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de calmarse. Pasó sus manos por su cara y su cabello con desesperación. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara con agua fría. Vio en el espejo el reflejo de sus ojos atormentados. Tenía que parar de pensar en esa mujer. Lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Tenía que alejarse de ella de una vez.

Volvió a la cama y se esforzó nuevamente por descansar. Algunos minutos después, por fin lo consiguió. Durmió tranquilo finalmente, sin saber que su novia estaba despierta y se mantenía en silencio deliberadamente. Sin saber que no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre salir de sus labios en sueños. _Sakura_…

.

* * *

Cuando los dos castaños llegaron a la oficina del corporativo, Terada los mando llamar inmediatamente.

— Y bien… cuéntenme todo, ¿cómo les fue?

— Pues… logramos recuperar el contrato – respondió Li brevemente.

— Excelente, me gusta recibir buenas noticias – empezó a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora – ¿por qué lo habían cancelado?

—Tenían problemas con el dinero. Sin embargo Kinomoto les…

— Me tomé la libertad – le interrumpió Sakura – de prometer que bajaría los costos de construcción. Cambiaremos algunos materiales por otros más económicos. Además… prometí que no les cobraría nada por mis servicios y tengo la intención de conseguir que otros compañeros de la empresa hagan lo mismo. Espero que no le moleste señor.

—No me molesta Kinomoto siempre y cuando sus compañeros accedan de buena fe. Pero con esos ajustes que usted hará ¿será suficiente? ¿Les alcanza para pagar el resto? no quiero arriesgarme a empezar todo y que al final nos queden a deber.

— No se preocupe, será suficiente. Acordamos con la señorita Yao que el pago se vería reflejado a más tardar el próximo lunes – Li volteó a ver a Sakura, preguntándole con la mirada a qué se debía la mentira. Sin embargo no dijo una palabra para desmentirla delante de su jefe.

— Perfecto. Siendo así, lo quiero a ambos trabajando en el diseño a la brevedad, quiero los planos oficiales lo antes posible. Les agradezco el viaje y su esfuerzo por recuperar el proyecto, pueden retirarse.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, la chica se adelantó algunos pasos, pero Shaoran la jalo del brazo, deteniendo su caminar – Creo que te faltó mencionar algunos detalles a Terada Sakura, ¿por qué mentiste?

Sakura de zafó de su agarre – El benefactor que va a hacer la donación desea mantener el anonimato. Y no sé por qué el alboroto, a fin de cuentas el dinero llegará a la cuenta de la empresa. Da igual quien lo proporcione.

— No me gustan las mentiras.

— No tienes que mentir. Sólo no desmientas lo que ya he dicho. Por favor.

Shaoran no le dijo nada más y la observó entrar a su oficina. Había algo muy extraño en todo el asunto, pero él sabía dónde podía obtener información. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que lo comunicaría con el área de finanzas de la empresa.

— _Finanzas_

— _¿Akiyama? Habla Li_

— _¡Que tal mi querido Xiao, que gusto que me llames! Hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas, me tienes tan abandonada, he estado tan triste…_

Shaoran cerró los ojos con pesar. Ling Akiyama era la encargada de administrar la economía del corporativo. Ella recibía los pagos y elaboraba las facturas de los diferentes clientes de la empresa. Sin embargo, era una solterona de 39 años que estaba enamoradísima de él desde el primer día que lo vio poner un pie en la empresa. Aunque la mujer era bastante guapa, el exceso de maquillaje, la ropa ajustada y su voz aguda y falsa lo empalagaban demasiado, por lo que Li limitaba el contacto con ella al mínimo. Ahora, se veía en la necesidad de aprovechar esa fijación que mostraba la mujer hacia él.

—_Que tal Akiyama…_

— _L-I-N-G te he dicho un millón de veces que me llames por mi nombre querido._

— _Sí, claro Ling. Te llamo porque necesito que me ayudes con algo._

— _¿Un favor?_

Shaoran suspiró_ – Si, un favor…_

— _Tú dirás querido, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_

— _¿Estas al tanto del proyecto del centro comunitario que estamos diseñando?_

— _¿El del gobierno federal? Sí, estoy enterada._

— _Quiero que me digas… quiero que me informes el momento exacto en que el cliente efectúe el pago._

— _Que yo sepa, esa información no le corresponde al área de ingeniería…_

— _Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Sé que yo no tengo por qué saber esos datos pero… esperaba que tú pudieras hacer algo por mí._

—_Y supongo que pretendes que Terada no se entere de esto verdad._

Shaoran maldijo. Esa mujer era demasiado astuta, no se le iba una._ – Así es…_

— _Mmm tal vez lo considere, aunque es bastante riesgoso lo que me pides hacer, ¿qué me darás a cambio?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Vamos, ¿no esperarás que te suelte todo así nada más verdad? Podría incluso perder mi empleo…_

Chantaje, chantaje, chantaje. Tenía que aceptar si deseaba averiguar algo de la actitud sospechosa de Sakura – _¿Qué quieres?_

— _Una cena. _

— _Akiyama, sabes que tengo novia…_

— _Msshh ya lo sé, será una cena de amigos nada más. Sólo quiero pasar un rato ameno contigo querido. Y no tiene que ser un secreto, puedes contarle a tu amada Akame. Solo dile que es una cena de negocios con tu querida amiga Ling Ling_

Shaoran lo pensó. Lo que le pedía la mujer no era tan descabellado. – _Está bien. Tenemos un trato. Cuando tengas la información, llámame._

La mujer soltó un grito en el teléfono que casi lo deja sordo – _Ya estoy deseando que ese cliente pague._

.

* * *

Algunos días después, Shaoran recibió la llamada que estaba esperando.

—_Habla Li._

—_Xiao querido, tengo lo que me pediste. Pero tendrás que bajar. Sabes que es información delicada y no puedo soltarla así nada más._

— _Voy para allá._

Shaoran salió de su oficina ansioso, subió al elevador y presionó el botón que lo llevaría al piso 25 del edificio en donde se encontraba el área de finanzas. Cuando llegó, encontró a Ling Akiyama en la puerta de su oficina esperándolo, lo invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

— Tendremos que ser rápidos, porqué tú no deberías estar aquí – empezó a teclear rápidamente un montón de números y códigos en su computadora – Dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

— ¿Ya se efectuó el pago total del proyecto?

— Si, pagaron en dos partes.

— ¿A nombre de quién está el depósito?

— Veamos. El primer pago viene de una institución gubernamental, doce millones de yuanes a nombre del gobierno local de Shanghái.

— Ese debe ser el pago de la señorita Yao – murmuró para sí mismo – ¿Y lo demás?

— Lo demás viene del extranjero. Un banco inglés, de Londres específicamente. Es una cuenta privada, no empresarial. Tiene un bloqueo, pero por supuesto que puedo retirarlo.

La mujer estuvo tecleando durante varios minutos, tratando de rastrear al propietario de la cuenta. Shaoran pudo verla actuar con seriedad por primera vez desde que la conocía. Fuera de su personalidad extravagante, al parecer era toda una profesional.

— ¡Ja, lo tengo!

— ¿De quién es?

— Primero dime – le dijo poniéndose cómoda en su silla, mirándolo con satisfacción – para qué quieres esta información.

— Vamos Akiyama… digo Ling. Te juro que no es nada malo, solo es informativo. Te prometo que no haré uso indebido.

La mujer la miró con sospecha, dudosa. Pero al final cedió – Bien, confiaré en ti. No tengo que decir que si alguien se entera de que te di esta información me despedirán ¿verdad? – Suspiró – Como dije, es una cuenta personal… viene en dólares… novecientos cincuenta mil, el nombre del titular es… Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos – ¿Qué?

— Oye, ese el nombre completo de la arquitecto que trabaja contigo. La chica súper estrella.

Li rió ante el apodo que se había ganado Sakura por parte de sus compañeros – Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Porque yo pago su nómina querido. La nómina más cara después de la de Terada. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿por qué el pago viene de su cuenta personal?

Shaoran se hizo la misma pregunta, encontrando una sola respuesta. Sakura había donado el dinero. Ella misma era el misterioso benefactor anónimo. Con razón había resuelto todo tan rápido en Shanghái. No importaba en qué círculo social te movieras, no era fácil encontrar gente de que donara tanto dinero así como así.

Se puso de pie – Te agradezco por la información, como te dije, solo es informativo y ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Nadie sabrá que me has dicho esto.

— Y… ¿cuándo tendremos nuestra cita?

— No es una cita.

— Cena… cita, es lo mismo.

— No, no lo es, ¿mañana te parece bien?

— Genial, ¿tu chica ya lo sabe?

— Por supuesto – mintió. Tendría que explicarle a Akame de alguna manera…

Ling rodó los ojos – Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana querido – la mujer le lanzó una mirada gatuna, extasiada.

Salió del lugar pensativo. Ahora que sabía que Sakura había completado el costo del proyecto se preguntaba por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto. Lo que había hecho era un acto muy noble, aunque prohibido por la empresa.

Subió al ascensor, cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular

—_Eriol…_

—_Que tal mi amigo, ¿estás ocupado?_

—_Ahora mismo no, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Nada, pero por lo visto si no te llamo, tú nunca lo harás. Me olvidas y me abandonas. No valoras mi valiosa amistad…_

—_Que dramático eres. Ya te pareces a Ling Akiyama._

Eriol soltó una carcajada_ – Tu más grande admiradora._

—_Cállate…_

—_La verdad es que en la editorial van a hacer algunas remodelaciones al edificio y pensé que ustedes podrían hacerlo, ¿tienes tiempo de atenderme ahora?_

—_Sí, ¿vienes para acá?_

—_Llego en una media hora_

—_Bien._

Colgó. Cuando pasó por la oficina de Sakura, la vio a través del umbral de su puerta siempre abierta. Estaba inmersa en una llamada telefónica. Ahora que la había descubierto, quería cuestionarla sobre lo que había averiguado, pero se veía ocupada. Decidió esperar un par de minutos en su oficina antes de empezar el interrogatorio.

.

* * *

Eriol entró al edificio de la constructora donde trabajaba Li. Llegó a recepción para registrarse y saludar a la recepcionista.

— Buenos días señorita Miyasaki, siempre es un placer verte – le dijo mientras anotaba su nombre en el libro de visitantes.

La chica se sonrojo y le dio una sonrisa rápidamente– Buenos días señor Hirawizawa, que gusto verlo de nuevo.

— Vamos, no tienes que hablarme de usted, eso es demasiado formal. Llamame Eriol. ¿Puedo llamarte Suyin?

— Por... por supuesto.

— ¿Sabes dónde está mi amigo Shaoran?

— El señor Li me comentó que lo esperaba en su oficina.

— Perfecto, muchas gracias, fue un deleite saludarte. Nos vemos luego Suyin…

La recepcionista lo miró embobada mientras se dirigía al elevador. Eriol presionó el botón y esperó un par de minutos a que éste bajara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron una única persona se encontraba en su interior. Una mujer… una visión. Estaba de pie sin moverse en el centro de la cabina. Lo miraba fijamente con esos lindos ojos amatistas. _Tomoyo Daidouji._

_._

* * *

Cuando Sakura hubo terminado su llamada se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran Li en su oficina. Era la primera vez que lo veía entrar ahí. Por lo regular, lo veía en los pasillos, en la sala de juntas, en dónde Terada o en su propia oficina. Sabía bien que eso se debía a que él quería permanecer en su territorio. _Terreno seguro. _Y ahora de la nada estaba en su puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola como con autosuficiencia, como si supiera todos sus secretos.

La veía fijamente sin decirle una palabra, lo que a Sakura le pareció algo incómodo – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

No le respondió la pregunta. En cambio entró a la oficina y se sentó confianzudamente en la silla en frente de su escritorio.

— Sé que tú pagaste por el centro comunitario – le soltó de pronto sin más.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, cómo se te ocurre – le respondió la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Li entrecerró los ojos analizando cada uno de sus movimientos – No sabía que hacías actos de beneficencia. Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionado. Aunque sí me sorprende que te sobre tanto dinero.

Ella no dijo nada, desvió la mirada, recogiendo algunos papeles y lápices que tenía desparramados por su escritorio.

Shaoran pensó que la castaña se delataba a sí misma con su actitud – No tiene caso negarlo Sakura. Estoy seguro de que así es. Lo que sé una muy buena fuente.

— Pues tu fuente no es tan confiable.

— ¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto?

— Shaoran…

— No eres buena mentirosa, no sigas más.

¿Qué no era buena mentirosa?... _No tienes idea… _– pensó Sakura – Bien. Si quieres pensar así, no te detengo. Aunque estés en un error.

Shaoran se puso de pie, y luego Sakura lo imitó – Le diré a Terada – se dio la media vuelta, pero Sakura lo detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

— ¡Espera no!, no puedes hacer eso.

Shaoran saboreó la victoria – ¿Vas a seguir mintiéndome?

Sakura suspiró – Está bien, yo pague por él, ¿feliz? – se dio cuenta de que aún lo sujetaba del brazo y lo soltó inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué? – le dijo de pie frente a ella mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— ¿Que por qué pague por él? – le dijo con una mueca – Bueno porque quiero en primer lugar. Y en segundo por qué puedo hacerlo, no creo que tenga que explicarte en qué me gasto mi dinero – se estaba molestando.

— Sakura… – le dijo con una baja advertencia – sabes que no me refiero a eso.

— Lo necesitaban Shaoran, lo viste con tus propios ojos. La situación de esa comunidad es muy precaria. Y si está en mis manos y en mis posibilidades ayudarles, lo haré con gusto.

— Eso puedo entenderlo perfectamente. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres ocultarlo.

— ¿Quieres que lo presuma a los cuatro vientos?

— No. Pero mantenerlo en secreto no es correcto. Si Terada se entera, se va a poner furioso. Va en contra de sus políticas empresariales, puede incluso cancelar la construcción. No le gusta que nos involucremos de forma personal con los clientes.

— Pues yo no le veo el problema, solo es dinero. Entrará a la empresa como cualquier otro pago.

— Yo lo comprendo, pero él no lo hará.

— ¿Vas a decirle?

Shaoran lo pensó. Si no decía la verdad y Sakura era descubierta, él podía fingir que no estaba enterado, su jefe le creería. Pero si lo decía, lo más probable era que Terada cancelara el proyecto – No lo sabrá por mí. Pero es muy difícil mantenerle algo oculto. Ese hombre controla todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su empresa, no se le escapa nada.

— Ya estoy trabajando en ello, no te preocupes. Si me descubre y cancela el proyecto enviaré a la señorita Yao con otra constructora. Ya contacté a un par de conocidos que tengo en la competencia. Aceptaron tomar algunas de mis ideas e incluso accedieron a tomar en cuenta los ajustes al presupuesto que haré.

Li la miró impresionado. Sakura movía sus hilos en el mundo de la construcción con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo lo supiste?

— Tengo mis fuentes – le respondió él a secas. Empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta – Supongo que… puedo ayudarte un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Obviamente no soy el único que lo sabe. Alguien tuvo que decírmelo, y… me aseguraré de que esa persona no diga una palabra, así será menos probable que Terada se entere. Lo que has hecho es algo muy generoso Sakura. Solo quiero que lo sepas. – le dijo antes de salir de su oficina.

Sakura miró su espalda al salir, sorprendida por sus palabras.

_._

* * *

— Desearía tener mi cámara conmigo para poder tomar un cuadro de tu cara. Estás en shock.

Las palabras de la joven lo sacaron de su estado pasmado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y la jaló para un abrazo.

— Tú eres la única que puede ponerme en ese estado, querida. Siéntete orgullosa – le dijo contra su cabello.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él – Es un verdadero placer comprobarlo.

Cuando se hubieron soltado, Eriol la tomó de las manos – No esperaba verte, pero me alegro. Mírate, te ves grandiosa, ¿cómo has estado?

— Bastante bien. Disfrutando del clima cálido de Hong Kong después de tantos años de la eterna lluvia de Londres.

— No me llamaste cuando llegaste a China. Debería estar ofendido – le dijo el inglés fingiendo seriedad. Aunque la verdad es que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla.

— Lo sé, lo siento. Pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo, Sakura es una dictadora. Ha tenido que llegar a poner orden a la velocidad de la luz. Además, no sabía en qué andabas, no quise ser inoportuna.

— Jamás. Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

— Y ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ver a Shaoran. ¿Vas de salida?

—Sí, voy a ver a un proveedor, ¿crees que podamos hablar en otro momento? Para ponernos al día.

— Por supuesto. Que te parece si paso por ti por la tarde y te invito a cenar.

— Me encantaría.

— ¿A las seis estarás libre?

— A las seis está perfecto.

— Nos vemos por la tarde entonces. Me encantó verte Tomoyo – la abrazó nuevamente antes de subir al ascensor. Ella vio las puertas cerrarse y entonces dio un pequeño grito de emoción. Tenía casi tres años de no verlo. Le pareció que Eriol se veía tan atractivo como siempre. Ya estaba deseando que llegara la noche.

.

* * *

Eriol llegó a la oficina de Shaoran. Estaban afinando los últimos detalles de la remodelación que requería el moreno en el edificio de la editorial en donde trabajaba.

— ¿Por qué traes esa cara? – le preguntó Li, notando a su amigo más pensativo de lo normal.

— ¿Cuál cara?

— Traes cara de idiota.

— Muy gracioso.

Li rió sonoramente – Tienes una expresión rara en el rostro. Como que algo te pasó.

—Me… me encontré a Tomoyo cuando venía subiendo para acá.

— ¿Ah sí? – claro… tenía que ser. Sólo esa mujer tenía el poder suficiente como para afectarlo – Yo sólo la he visto un par de veces en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos intercambiado ni una palabra desde que regresó. Y ¿qué te dijo?

— Quedamos para cenar hoy en la noche.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo – le respondió alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

El inglés no le contestó, sólo se quedó en silencio con esa enigmática sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Li siempre se había preguntado cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones de su rompimiento con Daidouji. Sabía bien, que ella había elegido seguir a Sakura cuándo ésta se fue de Japón, pero él nunca pudo entender por qué Eriol no se había ido tras ella. Había algo en toda esa historia que él no sabía, pero Hiragizawa nunca quiso decir nada más.

— Entonces, ¿para cuándo crees que puedan empezar con los arreglos? – le preguntó el inglés volviendo al tema origina.

— Este tipo de trabajo específico no puedo hacerlo yo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Soy ingeniero en estructuras. Tú necesitas un arquitecto y un diseñador de interiores.

— ¿Y quién aquí hace ese trabajo?

— Nuestras dos mejores amigas – le dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

— ¿Sakura y Tomoyo?

— Efectivamente. Te programaré una cita con Sakura para mañana.

— ¿No puede atenderme ahora?

— No lo creo. Estoy descubriendo que es una loca obsesa del trabajo. Está diseñando un montón de proyectos al mismo tiempo. Trabaja tanto que no le damos abasto en el departamento.

— Impresionante, quién lo diría de la pequeña Sakura. Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con ella?

— Igual. Aunque la semana pasada, conoció a Akame

El moreno abrió los ojos y sonrió – ¿De verdad? Me hubiera encantado ver su reacción, ¿cómo lo tomó?

— No dijo una palabra, pero su cara de sorpresa fue… épica. Le dimos un aventón hasta su casa. Pude ver que estaba muy desconcertada.

— Supongo que no se lo esperaba, ¿ya no ha tratado de hablarte?

— No en estos días. Al parecer el saber que no estoy soltero la espantó un poco. Está manteniendo un poco su distancia y me alegro mucho por ello.

— ¿No piensas ceder?

— Para nada. No quiero que nos relacionemos ni como amigos ni como conocidos. Solo trabajo.

— Respeto tu decisión y la entiendo, pero creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir

— No. Nada de lo que ella me diga me sirve para nada. Tal vez antes, durante todos esos años que me la pase extrañándola. Pero ahora no. Sakura regresó a mi vida en el momento en que yo dejé de necesitarla. Ya es muy tarde.

Eriol no dijo nada más. Deseaba que su amigo se diera una oportunidad, sólo para escucharla. Por su propio bien. Él sabía mejor que nadie que lo necesitaba. Aún guardaba mucho dolor en su corazón y la única forma de borrarlo era sabiendo la verdad. Durante mucho tiempo él mismo deseó decírselo, pero había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla. Ahora solo esperaba que el destino moviera sus hilos y solucionara todo el enredo que era la relación de esos dos.

.

* * *

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y Tomoyo bajaba por el ascensor para su cena con Eriol Hirawizawa. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje discreto y algo de lápiz labial. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Él se puso de pie al verla salir y de inmediato una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— ¿Tienes mucho esperando?

— Un par de minutos solamente – le dijo mirándola fijamente – estás muy linda Tomoyo

— Gracias caballero – le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras lo tomaba del brazo – ¿a dónde me llevarás?

— Hay un restaurante muy bueno a un par de cuadras de aquí. ¿Te importa si vamos caminando?

— Por supuesto que no, vamos.

Caminaron durante algunos minutos y rápidamente llegaron al lugar. Era un restaurante pequeño pero lucía acogedor. Cuando llegaron, la hostess del lugar saludó a Eriol con una sonrisa muy coqueta – Buenas tardes señor Hirawizawa que gusto verlo de nuevo.

— Buenas tardes señorita Fu.

— ¿Mesa para dos?

— Por favor.

La mujer los guió hasta un lugar junto a la ventana, les sirvió la carta y nuevamente miró a Eriol con descaro. Un minuto después una mesera se les acercó.

— Buenas tardes Eriol, que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿te sirvo lo mismo de siempre?

Tomoyo miro a la mesera muy sorprendida por la confianza con la que se dirigía a él. Era una joven de cabello rojo muy bonita. Llevaba uniforme blanco y negro, un poco ajustado.

— Eh… ¿qué quieres de beber querida? – le dijo a Daidouji con evidente incomodidad. Empezaba a pensar que había sido muy mala idea llevarla a ese lugar.

— Vino cauvernet sauvignón por favor – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y para ti? – le preguntó al hombre sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Tomoyo

— Lo mismo.

— En un momento.

La mesera se retiró y la amatista lo empezó a cuestionar – Hay algo entre la mesera y tú – le dijo no como pregunta, sino como afirmación.

— No hay nada.

— Pero lo hubo. – Eriol no supo si debía responder o no

— Y con la hostess también – Tomoyo continuó

— Eh…

— Y con la recepcionista del edificio dónde trabajo

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Por favor!, la mujer no paraba de mirarnos cuando salimos de ahí.

Eriol se quedó mudo ante la impresionante capacidad de Tomoyo. Había olvidado que la chica era muy, muy observadora. Definitivamente no se le escapaba nada. La había subestimado y ahora había quedado como un imbécil.

— ¿Te pareció buena idea traerme al lugar a dónde están tus ex novias? ¿Quisiste agregar otra más a la colección? Ahora ya somos tres. Aunque quien sabe cuántas más sean entre el resto del personal – le dijo ácidamente mientras miraba alrededor.

— No son mis ex novias. Ninguna. Salí una vez con la mesera y nada más. Y te traje aquí porque me gusta el lugar y la comida es excelente.

No dijeron nada más, pues la mujer en cuestión regresó con sus copas y les tomó la orden. Cuando les trajo sus alimentos, Tomoyo decidió llevar la fiesta en paz. A fin de cuentas, de verdad se encontraba feliz de verlo. Mantuvieron una conversación tranquila y amena. Fue sencillo de hacer, ya que ambos se conocían a la perfección. Hablaron de los viajes de la amatista y el trabajo que llevaba a cabo con Sakura. De la editorial en donde Eriol trabajaba. Por un momento olvidaron el pequeño episodio con la mesera. Pero solo por un momento…

— Y… ¿qué pasó contigo?, ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en esto?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Ahora eres un mujeriego que sale con cuanta mujer linda se le cruza en su camino? Me decepcionas.

Eriol rio por su declaración, negando levemente con su cabeza – Si lo dices de esa forma suena horrible. Pero las cosas no son así. Es cierto, salgo con… algunas mujeres, pero lo hago más que nada por compañía. No soy tan precoz como estás pensando.

— ¿Pretendes que crea que sales con ellas, pero no las llevas a tu cama?

— Es verdad. La última vez que tuve una relación con todo lo que implica, fue hace un par de años.

— Con Kaho Mitzuki.

El moreno levantó una ceja sorprendido – Veo que estás muy bien informada.

Tomoyo reveló una sonrisa perversa – Por supuesto mi amor. Sabes bien que te he mantenido vigilado todo este tiempo.

La relación que ellos tenían finalizó en cuanto ella se fue de Tomoeda, siguiendo a Sakura. Aunque las cosas terminaron de mutuo acuerdo, Eriol fue el más afectado. No pudo dejarla definitivamente y de vez en cuando viajaba a Inglaterra para encontrarse, pero todo eso acabó cuando él conoció a Kaho Mitzuki. La mujer logró atraparlo por algunos meses al grado de que él terminó con sus encuentros con Tomoyo. Sin embargo nunca formalizaron la relación.

— Y… ¿puedo saber por qué terminaron?

Eriol bajó la mirada – Nunca estuvimos realmente juntos. Solo nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente.

— ¿Al igual que lo hacías conmigo?

Esa frase le entró como punzada al corazón al inglés – No hay punto de comparación entre ella y tú Tomoyo y lo sabes bien.

Tomoyo lo miró y suspiró con nostalgia. Lo sabía. – Te he extrañado Eriol.

— Lo sé cariño – le dijo acariciando su mano sobre la mesa – ¿Quieres ordenar algo más?

— Preferiría irme.

Pidieron la cuenta y salieron del lugar. El auto de Eriol estaba a un par de cuadras, por lo que tuvieron que caminar de vuelta por algunos minutos. El trayecto fue bastante cómodo. Recordaron algunas anécdotas del pasado, riendo como si hubiese sido ayer que todo paso. Sus encuentros siempre eran así. Fáciles. Sus almas se reconocían de inmediato cada vez que se volvían a ver, y en vez de pelear, recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, él le abrió la puerta del coche y la ayudó a bajar.

— Te acompaño – le indicó con una seña hacia su departamento.

Entraron al ascensor en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Podían sentir tensión en el ambiente y ninguno se atrevió a moverse ni a decir nada. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron tomados de la mano, sin soltarse.

— Es aquí – le dijo al llegar a su puerta – Te agradezco la cena, la pasé realmente bien. A pesar de esa situación extraña con todas tus mujeres.

Eiol rió roncamente y llevó su mano hasta sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos – No hay mujeres para mi cariño – se acercó a ella poco a poco, atrapándola contra la pared – Siempre ha habido sólo una – la chica pudo ver la mirada profunda de sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos – Aun cuando ella no me quiere lo suficiente.

Tomoyo empezó a sentirse mareada por su cercanía – ¿Quieres entrar? – le dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su boca.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar entre tus piernas? – respondió mientras acariciaba su cuello con su nariz, reconociendo su delicioso olor.

— No lo sé. Estoy esperando tener un poco de suerte – dijo con un jadeo.

Bajó a su clavícula, dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a la parte superior de su pecho – Definitivamente estás de suerte

Tomoyo hundió su mano entre sus cabellos y sintió su respiración agitarse. Como pudo, abrió la puerta y entraron sin soltarse. Estando dentro, él arremetió contra su boca en un beso profundo y sensual. No la había besado desde hacía años y realmente la extrañaba. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sintió como sus manos se colaban bajo su camisa.

No llegaron a la cama. Se desplomaron en el sillón más grande y la ropa empezó a desaparecer. Eriol presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, provocándole un gemido mientras acariciaba sus piernas y besaba sus pechos desnudos.

Hicieron el amor como muchas veces lo habían hecho antes y después de su partida. Se reconocieron aún después de años y se entregaron totalmente. No sabían si su relación podría retomarse, o sería simplemente sexo. Pero no les importó.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Hi :)

Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo en donde pudimos dar un pequeño vistazo a la chica de Shaoran. Sé que muchos esperaban a Meiling Li, pero preferí meter un personaje nuevo. Siento que Meiling no va con la personalidad que quiero darle a Akame, además de que siempre la he visto sólo como su prima, me cuesta cambiarle el rol. Vienen muchas cosas para ese triángulo amoroso.

Y tuvimos un poco más de ExT. Espero que a los amantes de esa pareja les agrade la interacción. Entre ellos todo es un poco más sencillo, pues su pasado no es tormentoso y doloroso. Ya lo irán descubriendo.

Gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen una chica muy muy feliz.

Besos xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**ANTES**_

_Sakura sintió la frialdad de la pared en su espalda, sin embargo eso solo la hizo estremecer aún más. Shaoran la estaba besando profundamente mientras sus manos se colaban bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel. La tenía atrapada contra la puerta de su habitación. Una deliciosa sensación la recorrió cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sentía como las emociones arremolinaban en su pecho, tanto que pensó que en cualquier momento haría combustión espontánea._

_Sus labios se movieron de su boca a su mentón, luego a su cuello y bajaron hasta su clavícula. Ella soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras enredaba una de sus manos en sus cabellos chocolate y con la otra lo abrazaba de la espalda. La atracción entre ambos había ido evolucionando a algo mucho más pasional. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos y sus caricias mucho más sugestivas. De un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta, se encontraban recostados en la cama._

— _¿Estás segura de esto? – le preguntó en un susurro bajo, pidiéndole autorización antes de avanzar aún más, con una mirada profunda. Ver a Sakura debajo de él, en su cama y con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, le pareció la visión más sensual que había visto en su vida. Sin embargo, si ella se lo pedía, no daría un paso más._

— _Claro que estoy segura. Eres tú y siempre serás tú – le dijo acariciando su rostro._

_El chico no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente ante sus palabras. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella mientras ambos se entregaban a la pasión por primera vez._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**AHORA**

Akame Wang trabajaba en la editorial Akal desde hacía un par de años. Había empezado como una simple ayudante y gracias a su esfuerzo ahora era la asistente de uno de los editores de la empresa: Eriol Hiragizawa, quien también era el mejor amigo del amor de su vida. Gracias a él, que los había presentado, ahora estaban a punto de cumplir dos años de relación.

Estaba inmersa en su trabajo. Tenía que leer un manuscrito, evaluarlo y si le observaba algún potencial, pasarlo a manos de su jefe para que le diera el visto bueno. Sin embargo no podía concentrarse.

Había un hecho que la mantenía inquieta desde hacía algunas semanas. Su novio, su muy amado Xiao Lang Li estaba soñando con una mujer, una mujer que no era ella. Lo había escuchado ya en tres ocasiones y empezaba a preocuparse. La primera vez creyó haber escuchado mal, después de todo ella también estaba medio dormida, pero la segunda vez lo había escuchado claramente. _Sakura. _Y hace algunas noches, sucedió de nuevo. Claro que había sido lo suficientemente prudente de fingir que no lo había notado. No sabía cómo abordar el tema con él, pues siempre se había mostrado muy renuente a hablar de ello.

No estaba segura si debía preocuparse por la situación o debía dejarlo pasar. Sabía muy poco de la mujer en cuestión, pero recordaba perfectamente el día en que había escuchado ese nombre por primera vez…

.

_Estaba en el parque sentada sobre el césped con su novio, pues habían decidido salir de día de campo. Tenían más de seis meses de conocerse, pero sólo un par de semanas de haber comenzado una relación amorosa. Se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo._

— _Y tú, ¿cuántas relaciones has tenido antes de mí? Y me refiero a relaciones formales, no aquellas que terminan antes de realmente iniciar._

_Ella había querido tener esa conversación desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su novio era muy discreto y nunca había querido soltar una palabra de su pasado, pero estaba decidida a sacarle hasta la última palabra._

— _Akame ¿es muy necesario hablar de esto?_

— _¡Obviamente! Quiero conocer todos los aspectos de tu vida._

_Shaoran trató de ser breve – He tenido algunas novias, pero solo una relación formal._

— _¿Ah sí? – Li vio la curiosidad instalarse en sus ojos._

— _Cuéntame más de esa relación formal – le dijo ella con un extraño entusiasmo _

— _No creo que se buena idea…_

— _¡Por favor Xiao Lang! Yo te conté a ti, ahora debes retribuir el gesto._

— _Mmm…_

— _¡Vamos Xiao Lang!_

—… _¿Qué quieres saber? – respondió él a duras penas._

— _Dime su nombre, cuánto tiempo duraron juntos, porque terminaron y esas cosas – comenzó_

— _Akame…_

— _¡Anda!_

_Suspiró resignado – Se llamaba Sakura, duramos juntos ocho años y terminamos porque ella me abandonó – respondió rápidamente. _

Por un breve momento se quedó sin habla

— _¿Qué ella te abandonó a ti? ¡Pero qué estupidez!…_

— _Creo que deberíamos irnos ya que… _

— _¿Sakura? ¿Era japonesa?_

— _Sí…_

— _Ocho años es mucho tiempo… – respondió pensativa. No pensó que él hubiera tenido una relación tan larga antes de ella. Se sintió un poco intimidada al respecto. Pero la poca información que él le daba solo la hacía querer saberlo todo._

— _¿Vas a contarme más?_

— _Preferiría no hacerlo. _

— _¿Te lastimó? ¿Por eso es que no quieres hablar de ella?_

— _Si no quieres irte, entonces me iré yo – respondió él evadiendo limpiamente la pregunta. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles._

— _¡Espera! Me voy contigo, no me dejes – corrió y lo tomó de la mano. Después de algunos incómodos segundos caminando ella se encontraba un poco tímida – Lo lamento, no quise ser entrometida. Aunque debo confesar que me impresionó bastante saber que tuviste una relación tan formal y seria. _

— _No entiendo tu sorpresa. Es completamente normal – Él seguía intentando parecer neutral. No mostrar emociones._

— _Lo que no es normal es que alguna chica fuera tan tonta como para dejarte ir._

— _Ella tenía otros planes._

— _Estoy segura de que podía haber hecho espacio para ti. Seguramente…_

— _Akame – la interrumpió – No me gusta hablar de mi pasado, y me gustaría que respetaras esa decisión._

_Ella lo miró sorprendida por la firmeza de sus palabras. No lo había escuchado hablar con tanta determinación. Eso sólo le confirmó que "Sakura" era alguien muy importante. Decidió dejar el tema a un lado. No quería irritarlo. Sin embargo, tendía cuidado de no permitir que el fantasma de ella se metiera en su relación._

.

Hacía casi dos años que habían tenido esa conversación. Y esa era la única vez que habían hablado del tema. Ella había respetado sus deseos y no había vuelto a preguntar por esa mujer. Y se debía más que nada, al hecho de que todo en su relación había ido de maravilla. Su novio era simplemente perfecto. Era un caballero, era fiel, la trataba de lo mejor, y además, era el hombre más guapo que sus ojos habían visto. No podía quejarse.

— Wang – una de las asistentes le llamó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – el jefe quiere verte en su oficina

Tuvo que dejar sus cuestionamientos a un lado nuevamente. Pero tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando. No podía dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Tomó su libreta y se dirigió al llamado de su superior.

.

* * *

Sakura acababa de colgar una llamada telefónica con su padre, cuando un par de toques se oyeron en su puerta abierta.

— Buenos días – Un hombre de cabello negro y gafas estaba de pie en el umbral de su puerta. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y la miraba de forma cariñosa.

— ¡Eriol! – Corrió a abrazarlo – Dios mío que gusto me da verte

— Que tal pequeña Sakura – le dijo el inglés dando una vuelta con ella entre sus brazos.

— Pero que sorpresa tan agradable, ¿qué haces aquí? Siéntate, ¿te ofrezco un café, un té? – lo invitó a sentarse en la salita que había en su oficina.

— Gracias, estoy bien – La miró seriamente – Tenía que venir a verte. Llegaste a China hace casi tres meses y no me has llamado querida.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era cierto. Había pensado en llamarlo un par de veces, pero al final no lo había hecho. Era muy mala amiga. – Lo siento mucho, de verdad. He tenido un mar de trabajo. La verdad ni siquiera me he tomado el tiempo de conocer la ciudad o de socializar con casi nadie. Discúlpame.

—Te perdonaré sólo si aceptar cenar conmigo. Quiero que me cuentes cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo. Hace años que no nos vemos.

— Claro que sí. ¿Este fin de semana te parece bien?

— Perfecto. También vine porque necesito de tus servicios profesionales. Aunque no sé si tengas tiempo disponible ahora para atenderme.

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo necesitas?

— Vamos a hacer remodelaciones en la editorial en la que trabajo. En un principio contacté a Li, pero me dijo que eras tú quién podía ayudarme.

— Claro que puedo ayudarte. Aunque mi intervención será mínima, la especialista en remodelaciones es Tomoyo. Ella es quien hará la mayor parte del trabajo.

Eriol le sonrió – Entonces tendré que invitarla a cenar a ella también.

— ¿Ya se han visto?

— Nos vimos hace un par de días. Aunque estaba tan feliz de verla, que me olvidé completamente de mencionarle lo de la remodelación.

— Me imagino que sí.

Rieron juntos ante la declaración de la castaña, pues Sakura estaba al tanto de la rebuscada situación de esos dos. Aunque no comprendía del todo el por qué no estaban juntos.

— Justo acabo de terminar un proyecto en el que estuve trabajando en estos meses – continuó la castaña – ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con todo la próxima semana? Mandaré a tomar las medidas de tu piso, me explican exactamente qué es lo que desean cambiar y cuando tenga algún diseño preliminar te lo muestro.

— Veo que resuelves todo fácilmente. Muy bien pequeña Sakura. Le informaré a mi superior. Y… – Eriol cambió el tema abruptamente – ¿qué tal te ha ido con él?

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir su nombre, supo inmediatamente de quien hablaba – Pues… más o menos.

— No han hablado verdad.

La mirada de Sakura se volvió un poco nostálgica – No.

— ¿Por qué? – le preguntó el moreno a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. Su amigo se negaba a escuchar.

— No me ha dejado decirle una palabra. Aunque la verdad, empiezo a pensar que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no Sakura.

— Él es feliz Eriol. No tengo derecho a perturbarlo ahora. Ha pasado demasiado y…

— No entiendo dejaste pasar tanto tiempo.

Sakura suspiró – Lo que hice fue… malo. A pesar de que mis intenciones fueron las mejores. Tú lo sabes bien. Pero sé que sufrió mucho por mí culpa y por eso desde el principio me resigné. Acepté las consecuencias. No estaba en mis planes regresar a su vida. Pero… cuando Terada me llamó para ofrecerme trabajo, no pude rechazarlo. Pensé que era cosa del destino. Ahora que lo he visto, me doy cuenta de que fue así. El destino quería que yo viniera a China a ver que él es feliz sin mí. Supongo que lo que corresponde hacer ahora es dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante.

El inglés la miró. Nunca había visto una mirada de derrota en el rostro de Sakura Kinomoto. Nunca. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control – No puedes hacer eso, no es justo. Shaoran merece saber la verdad, para seguir adelante. Y tú lo mereces para que él deje de pensar tan mal de ti.

La castaña tenía una sonrisa triste – En serio creo que es un caso perdido. Pero bueno, aún me quedan algunos meses en la empresa. Si las cosas no salen bien, siempre me puedo regresar a Londres o a Tomoeda con mi familia.

Estuvieron conversando durante algunos minutos más, recordando viejos tiempos y prometiéndose verse con más frecuencia cuando Eriol recibió una llamada de su trabajo.

— Tengo que irme querida, me necesitan en la oficina. Pero ya quedamos para el fin de semana. – Se levantó y le tomó las manos – Me hace muy feliz verte, quiero que quites esa cara larga y me prometas que pensarás en lo que te he pedido.

— Lo pensaré. Te lo prometo.

Se dieron un abrazo y pronto Sakura se encontró sola, pensativa. Las palabras de Hiragizawa la hacían dudar. "_Shaoran merece saber la verdad, para seguir adelante"… _

Para ella, era obvio que él ya había seguido adelante, Akame Wang era la viva prueba de ello. Aunque eso no debería importarle. Cuando ella pensó en volver a China, no lo hizo con el afán de retomar su relación, sólo quería verlo y explicarle, sólo para que supiera sus razones, aún si él no la perdonaba por ello. El que Shaoran tuviera novia o no, no debía afectarle ¿verdad?, ambos habían dejado de amarse hacía muchos años…

Tal vez debía seguir insistiendo en que la escuchara, solo para cerrar el ciclo. Cuando pensó que por fin había tomado una decisión, sonó el teléfono.

— _Hola_

— _Hola querida, ¿estás lista para ir a comer?_ – Tomoyo le estaba llamando. Miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que era hora del almuerzo.

— _Voy para allá._

— _Perfecto._

Sakura bajó por el ascensor hasta el comedor de la empresa. Cuando buscó a Tomoyo con sus ojos, la encontró ya sentada en una de las mesas con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

— Buenos días – les saludó a ambos mientras tomaba asiento.

— Buenos días Kinomoto – dijo el joven. Tian Chen era su compañero en el departamento de ingeniería. Trabajaba diseñando estructuras junto a Shaoran y las chicas habían entablado conversación con él un par de veces. Era muy agradable.

— Buenos días Sakura – le respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – me tomé la libertad de pedir tu comida.

— Gracias Tomoyo.

Tuvieron una conversación trivial mientras consumían sus alimentos, conociendo más a fondo al hombre que las acompañaba desde hacía varios días. Era un año mayor que ellas, tenía unos bonitos ojos grises y lucía siempre una sonrisa fresca y jovial.

— Entonces ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? – la pelinegra le preguntó.

— Desde hace dos años. Entré de inmediato a trabajar con Li. Aunque claro, no soy tan bueno como él – dijo humildemente – pero me ha ido bastante bien, no puedo quejarme.

— ¿También eres ingeniero?

— Si, compartimos profesión, aunque él es todo un especialista. Por lo general trabajamos en proyectos diferentes, pero en ocasiones le apoyo en el cálculo de cimentaciones y estructuras. Estas semanas, estuvimos trabajando duro en los planos estructurales para tu edificio de oficinas – le dijo a Sakura, la cual no había dicho una palabra – debo decir que fue todo un reto, estoy muy impresionado Kinomoto, lo que diseñaste es increíble.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente – Gracias, aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Cualquiera pudo haber hecho algo mucho mejor.

— Por supuesto que no. Si hubieras visto los diseños de Zhuang, el que estaba antes de ti – rodó los ojos – era increíblemente aburrido. Me parece sorprendente que Terada lo hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo.

Tomoyo notó a la castaña distraída y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Casi no había dicho una palabra y apenas y había tocado su comida. Se prometió cuestionarla cuando estuvieran a solas.

Continuaron conociéndose durante algunos minutos más, hasta llegó la hora de volver a trabajar. Los tres caminaron con rumbo elevador. Tomoyo pulso el número 25, Tian el número 28 y Sakura el número 30. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Shaoran Li entró al ascensor.

— Hola Li, no te había visto en todo el día – le dijo el moreno animado.

Li saludó con un movimiento de cabeza – Hola Chen. Estuve afuera visitando a algunos proveedores – respondió brevemente, ignorando a las dos chicas que estaban al fondo de la cabina.

— Terminé los planos que me solicitaste, solo falta que me des el visto bueno para entregarlos a finanzas a que nos autoricen el presupuesto.

— Envíamelos por correo. Si hay algún detalle te confirmo en un rato.

— Bien.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio, los cuatro se mantuvieron en un extraño silencio. Sonó el timbre al llegar al piso de Tomoyo y ésta salió, no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros – Nos vemos amiga, te llamo en la noche. Tian nos vemos mañana a la hora a la misma hora para almorzar.

— Claro Daidouji.

Las palabras sorprendieron un poco a Shaoran, sin embargo no lo demostró. No tenía idea de que su compañero se llevara tan bien con las dos mujeres. Al llegar a la planta número 28, el pelinegro también salió.

— Te enviaré los documentos Li, para que los revises. Kinomoto, nos vemos luego.

— Nos vemos – le respondió tímidamente.

Los dos castaños se quedaron solos. Shaoran le daba la espalda y Sakura permanecía pensativa en la parte trasera, con miedo de hablar. En el encierro de la cabina podía oler su deliciosa colonia y estuvo tentada a tocarlo. Empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo hablarle. No sabía si hacer lo que originalmente había planeado o dejar las cosas en el pasado. En un momento respiró profundo, se armó de valor, y cuando abrió la boca, las puertas se abrieron, dejándola completamente sola dentro del ascensor.

.

* * *

— Oye Li

Shaoran estaba en el departamento de ingeniería del piso 28, trabajando en el modelo tridimensional de una estructura con Tian Chen. Los papeles que le había enviado tenían un par de errores y tuvo que bajar con el moreno a corregirlos.

— Mmm – le respondió vagamente sin dejar de teclear en la computadora.

— ¿Ya conocías a Kinomoto?

Vaciló en sus movimientos brevemente, pero trató de disimularlo – No.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Tian puso su mano en su barbilla, pensativo – Porque hace un par de días los vi hablando en el pasillo y te escuché llamarla Sakura.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo con pesar. No recordaba a qué momento específico se refería, pero se maldijo por ser tan descuidado. Desde el principio, su intención era que nadie se diera cuenta de que compartía un pasado con ella. Quería evitar preguntas y rumores.

— No, debes estar confundido – le dijo.

Tian recordaba el momento exacto en qué había sucedido. No estaba confundido, lo escuchó claro y fuerte, por lo que le sorprendió bastante que Li lo negara, sin embargo lo dejó pasar – Bueno, ya que pasas mucho tiempo con ella… ¿sabes si tiene novio?

— No que yo sepa… – respondió vagamente aún con la mirada en la pantalla del computador.

— Excelente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pretendo invitarla a salir.

Ahora si se detuvo por completo. Tian Chen estaba de pie tras su espalda, por lo que no pudo ver la reacción de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Salir? Pero… ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué? – Soltó una risa ante la absurda pregunta – Porque está preciosa. Me sorprende muchísimo saber que está soltera. Aunque me alegro, eso me da una oportunidad.

Shaoran sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho – No te lo recomiendo – le dijo rápidamente, sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a sí mismo con sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

— Es una mujer molesta. Odiosa, sí. Es odiosa y presumida y no deberías salir con ella – las palabras salían de su boca sin poderlas controlar.

— Jajaja – empezó a reír fuertemente – veo que no te cae muy bien. Pero a mí no me parece que sea así. Siempre que hablamos se porta conmigo de lo más amable. Es linda y considerada. Además esos ojos, ese cabello, ¡y ese cuerpo!... uff cómo no babear por ella. Es un encanto.

Li lo escuchaba sin decir nada, mientras sujetaba en su mano el mouse de la computadora. Lo sujetaba tan fuertemente que en un momento se escuchó el crujir del plástico.

Tian lo miró atónito con los ojos muy abiertos – Wow, creo que lo rompiste… ¿Estás bien?

Li soltó el aparato como si le quemara, muy sorprendido por su propia reacción – Si, estoy bien – se puso de pie – bajaré al departamento de sistemas por otro mouse. Lo… lo siento.

Salió de la oficina con la mano en el pecho. Sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte y su respiración irregular. No le gustó escuchar a ese hombre hablar de Sakura de esa forma. La rabia entró a su sistema con facilidad y un ceño profundo se formó en su cara mientras tomaba el ascensor rumbo al piso de informática.

.

* * *

— _No entiendo por qué tienes miedo_ – le dijo Tomoyo al teléfono, cuando ya estaban ambas en la comodidad de su hogar – _Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido._

— _Sé que me va a rechazar y… no estoy segura de poder soportarlo._

— _Tal vez te rechace, pero tal vez no. Si no te arriesgas nunca lo sabrás. Además, supongamos que le cuentas todo y se pone aún más furioso. Al menos sabrá la verdad, enojado o no._

Sakura se quedó pensativa durante algunos segundos. – _Tienes razón. No creo que sea peor de lo que es ahora _– suspiró profundamente – _Mañana se lo diré. Me tendrá que escuchar quiera o no._

Colgó el teléfono decidida. Lo haría.

.

* * *

Shaoran estaba de muy mal humor. Se sentía pésimo, con el peor humor del mundo. Durante la noche había soñado con ella otra vez. Se había despertado a la una de la madrugada y no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño. Estaba harto. Esa mujer estaba acabando con él lentamente. Sentía como su energía se consumía, el estrés que tenía en el cuerpo lo estaba acabando poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo peso, tenía ojeras en los ojos y casi nunca tenía apetito. Incluso Akame lo había notado extraño. A pesar de que no le había dicho una palabra, notaba miradas en ella, miradas de desconcierto y confusión.

Y para colmo de males, no podía evitar recordar la conversación del día anterior con su compañero Tian Chen…

…"_Pretendo invitarla a salir"_

Se estrujó el cabello con desesperación. Imaginar a Sakura con alguien más, le provocaba sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo. Se negaba a admitir que estaba celoso. Absolutamente no. Atribuyó todo al hecho de que nunca la había visto con ningún otro hombre que no fuera él. Bueno, _excepto uno_…

La única solución que se le ocurría era desaparecer. Irse de la ciudad a un lugar en donde ella no pudiera encontrarlo. Pero sabía que no era tan simple. En primera, Terada no lo dejaría. El hombre se mostraba inflexible a aceptarle la renuncia y ni siquiera quería cambiarlo a la sede se Shanghái. Y en segunda, no podía abandonar a Akame. Su relación estaba en su mejor momento y no era justo para ella.

Había pasado varios días pensando en alguna solución, y solo pensó en una cosa que podía intentar: decirle a su jefe la verdad. Confesarle la verdadera relación que había tenido con Sakura y explicarle lo mucho que le estaba afectando su presencia. Tal vez así, el hombre se mostrara más comprensivo. Ya ni siquiera podía decir que hacía su trabajo con eficiencia.

Estaba sentado en su oficina mirando la pantalla de su computadora sin poder conectar sus ideas. Por suerte ya habían terminado la estructura del proyecto de oficinas, porque su mente era un completo desastre. Incluso tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Tian Chen, debido a sus muchas dificultades para concentrarse.

Se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. En su piso había una pequeña sala donde podían tomar algún refrigerio rápido sin tener que bajar hasta el comedor. Se dirigió hacia ella a prepararse una taza de café bien cargado que lo ayudara a despejarse. Cuando estaba de pie, manipulando la cafetera, la última voz que deseaba escuchar le habló a su espalda.

— Shaoran, buenos días. ¿Podemos hablar?

_Maldición… _

— Sakura ahora no por favor – le contestó con cansancio.

— Por favor, solo será un minuto.

— ¿Es algo de trabajo? – seguía de espaldas a ella.

— Eh, no pero…

— Entonces no, gracias – tomó una taza del gabinete y se sirvió el café.

— Shaoran…

Detuvo sus movimientos – No me siento bien ahora. Ten un poco de consideración hacia mí por una vez y déjame en paz – su voz sonó más dura de lo que hubiese deseado. Su mal humor estaba saliendo a flote.

— Por favor – lo jaló del brazo, sorprendiéndole con su cercanía – Ya estoy harta de que me mandes al diablo de todas las formas posibles.

Miró sus ojos verdes frente a él – Entonces déjame tranquilo, por Dios ¿aún no captas el mensaje? He sido bastante claro.

— Es importante. Te prometo que seré breve.

— No quiero saber nada que tengas que decir que involucre la relación que hubo entre los dos.

— Shaoran…

— ¿Cambiará algo Sakura? ¿Cambiará el pasado?

— Cambiará el presente.

— No, tú ya no tienes el poder de cambiar mi vida. Mi presente es mío y tú no estás incluida en él. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por la amargura que había en sus palabras – Shaoran…

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Sakura, tenía paz en mi vida hasta que regresaste. Ahora no puedo ni siquiera dormir en las noches.

— Lo siento, de verdad. Pero tienes que saberlo.

— No. Por favor, por favor, solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo – se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. La desesperación en su voz era casi palpable – Continúa con tu vida para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo. Haz lo mismo que hiciste cuando me abandonaste, olvídate de mí.

Sakura retrocedió un paso, como si hubiera recibido un golpe – Contrario a lo que piensas, lo que sucedió no fue fácil para mí.

— ¿¡Fácil para ti!? – Perdió completamente la paciencia y explotó – ¡Sakura me mandaste al demonio por teléfono! Cuando íbamos a casarnos, cuándo te tenía en un pedestal, incluida en todos y cada uno de mis planes. Cuándo más te amaba…

Sakura empezó a jadear fuertemente, con desesperación. Estaba muy asustada. Cuando pensó en decirle lo que sentía no esperaba que las cosas se tornaran tan desastrosas. Empezaba a arrepentirse de todo otra vez. De hablar con él, de intentar decir la verdad, de regresar a su vida…

— Decidí seguir adelante. Casi me cuesta la vida arrancarte de mi corazón. Y tú egoístamente regresaste como si nada. Queriendo dar las explicaciones que debiste haber dado hace siete años, ¿qué esperabas encontrar? Tuve que aprender a vivir sin ti Sakura. Tuve que olvidarte. Y ahora te corresponde a ti también hacerlo.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No porque le sorprendieran sus palabras, sino por el dolor que había en ellas. Sabía que esto podría pasar, lo imaginaba. Incluso había soñado con el día en que él le dijera todas esas cosas horribles. Después de esa espantosa llamada no podía esperar otra cosa. Pero le dolía como el infierno escucharlo de su boca. Saber que ya no la amaba. Saber que la había olvidado.

— Lo entiendo Shaoran. Y me da gusto saber que... has salido adelante. Yo solo quería decirte la verdad… solo quería… – cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran – Pero tienes razón, ya no tiene ningún caso. Te prometo no interferir más en tu vida. No indagar, ni preguntar. Perdóname por esto… – empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando lo escuchó hablarle en voz baja.

— Creo que lo mejor es que no nos veamos más.

— Pero… sabes que tenemos que seguir trabajando juntos.

— Pediré que me cambien de oficina.

Abrió los ojos como platos – No lo conseguirás. Nos quieren juntos en esto.

Él se froto el cabello con frustración. Ahí estaba uno de sus obstáculos más grandes. La compañía la había traído a China exclusivamente para trabajar con él. Y no podía negarlo. Ellos complementaban su trabajo de manera extraordinaria.

— Por lo menos podríamos intentar ser amigos… – le dijo ella en un susurro.

— No…

— Shaoran, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

— No. Somos colegas. Solo hablaremos de trabajo, te ayudaré y me ayudarás y punto. Como lo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora. Pero quiero que detengas esto. Nada de hablar del pasado, de querer dar explicaciones, de recordar lo que hubo entre nosotros. No quiero tener ninguna relación fraterna contigo Sakura. Es lo mejor para los dos.

— No hables por mí…

— Basta. Seremos compañeros. Es todo.

— ¿No vas a darme nada más verdad?

— En absoluto – Tiró su café a la pileta en donde se lavaban los platos y salió de la sala.

Fue entonces cuando ella se permitió soltar las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo durante toda su conversación con él. Un doloroso sollozo salió de su boca y sintió debilidad en sus piernas, por lo que se sentó en el sillón mientras tapaba su boca y cerraba los ojos con angustia. Nunca espero sentirse así. Sabía que sería muy difícil, que él la rechazaría, y que ella era la única culpable. Había actuado mal y todo era consecuencia de sus decisiones. Pero le dolía. Su corazón estaba completamente fragmentado en pedazos y no estaba segura de cómo iba a sobrevivir con esa presión que la ahogaba en el pecho.

Una persona entró de pronto a la sala y pudo visualizar a una Tomoyo completamente preocupada.

— Sakura ¿qué pasó? Vi a Li salir de aquí muy aprisa, con un semblante muy descontrolado.

— Tomoyo, él me odia – se tapó la cara mientras el llanto bañaba completamente su rostro – Me desprecia, no quiere verme más.

— Cariño lo siento tanto – la abrazó y la dejó llorar y llorar. Le permitió recostarse en su regazo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. Tomoyo quería mucho a su amiga Sakura, pero estaba consciente de que ella era la única responsable de todo el sufrimiento que sentía ahora. Ahora sólo le quedaba dejarla desahogarse y apoyarla en su dolor. Tranquilizarla y hacerle comprender que tenía que seguir adelante.

.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento al fin y se desplomó sobre el sofá. Estaba muy agotado. La discusión con ella había acabado con él. Se sentía frustrado, dolido y amargado. Deseaba olvidarla, no pensar más.

Sabía que se había excedido. La había tratado muy mal, había sido un completo imbécil. La mirada dolida que vio en su rostro casi lo hizo retractarse de cada palabra que le dijo. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Simplemente soltó todo el rencor acumulado en su contra.

Y todo eso solo lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable. Escuchó su celular sonar y lo contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

— _Habla Li_

— _¡Hola amor!_ – escuchó a Akame saludarlo en la línea y se lamentó haber contestado. Estaba de muy mal humor y no quería que su novia se diera cuenta.

— _Hola cariño._

— _¿Estás bien? Suenas extraño…_

_Mierda… _–_ Estoy bien, sólo estoy algo cansado… ¿cómo te fue en tu día, estás ya en tu casa?_ – le preguntó para distraerla y que no notara su mal genio.

— _Voy llegando, pero estaba pensando en que podría pasar a tu departamento a prepararte la cena y luego ver una película juntos, para después besarnos mucho y hacer el amor en el sofá en el que estás sentado ahora._

Una sonrisa genuina se instaló en sus labios. Akame era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Siempre lo hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Ver a su hermosa novia y hundirse en ella hasta terminar de sacar a Sakura Kinomoto de su sistema de una buena vez.

— _Me encantaría. Pero qué te parece si me adelanto con la cena, así cuando tu llegues ya estará lista y luego seguimos con el resto de tu plan._

— _¡Perfecto! Tomaré un baño y te alcanzo en media hora._

— _Bien. ¿Te parece un poco de wonton? Creo que tengo algunos en el refrigerador._

— _Excelente, aunque me apetece más llegar a final de mi plan._

— _Bueno, entonces date prisa._

— _Lo haré. Te veo en un rato._

Se puso un delantal y comenzó a hacer la cena. Media hora después sonó el timbre y se apresuró a abrir. Akame se arrojó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con profundidad. Le encantaba su pasión, su energía. Lo distraía, lo embriagaba.

Cerró la puerta y la aprisionó contra la puerta, sujetándola del trasero y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La besó en la mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y besando entre sus pechos. Ella con audacia le quitó la camiseta y se quitó la propia. Sin bajarla se dirigió al sofá y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Podría escuchar sus jadeos mientras le quitaba el sostén y las bragas. Mientras tocaba su cuerpo y la penetraba con urgencia deseando descargar todas sus frustraciones en ella. Minutos después los dos yacían desplomados uno encima del otro acariciándose lentamente.

— Xiao Lang Li se supone que este era el final de mi plan – comento ella mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con sus dedos en el pecho de él, lo sintió vibrar debido a su ronca risa.

— Bueno, es difícil resistirse a ti. Aunque seguramente la comida ya se enfrió.

— Ahora tengo más hambre que antes, ¿dónde está mi blusa?

Su idea había funcionado. Su humor había mejorado considerablemente y ahora se encontraba cenando frente a la chica que alegremente le contaba cómo había sido su día. Por un instante pensó que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo en la noche, cuando ya todo estaba sumido en oscuridad, soñó otra vez con esos ojos verdes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola!

He tardado en esta ocasión más de lo normal en subir este capítulo. Ha sido una semana muy pesada para mí, y les ofrezco una sincera disculpa.

Este capítulo me ha costado un poco. Más que nada porque deseaba que ustedes sintieran en las letras el dolor que le ha causado a Shaoran toda la situación. Él tenía una vida feliz (al menos así lo ha creído siempre) cuando llega Sakura y le pone todo patas arriba. No ha sido nada fácil.

Espero que sea de su agrado, pero en caso de que no sea así, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Siempre estoy deseosa de aprender y mejorar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, 100 es un número gigante para mí y me hace muy, muy feliz leerlos. Valoro sinceramente sus opiniones y me emociono cada que alguien me escribe.

Les dejo mi 6to capítulo con todo mi cariño.

Besos xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_**ANTES**_

_Las manos de Shaoran estaban por todas partes. En su cintura, en su espalda, en sus piernas. Se encontraban recostados en la cama de Sakura y él la besaba profundamente. Se habían despojado de sus camisas y la rica sensación de sentir su cuerpo encima de ella la hizo estremecerse. La besó en el mentón, bajando por su mandíbula. Beso su pecho por encima del sostén, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Cuando sintió sus manos desabrochar la prenda, una voz familiar le interrumpió._

— _Sakura, ¡Ya llegué!_

_Ella abrió los ojos con pánico_

— _Es Touya…_

— _¿Estás arriba? ¡Voy subiendo!_

_Inmediatamente arrojó a Shaoran fuera de la cama, le aventó su camisa, y recogió la propia del suelo – ¿Qué hacemos?, ¡¿qué hacemos?! – miró a todas partes buscando un lugar en dónde esconderlo. Podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano subiendo por la escalera, cada vez más cerca. – ¡Ya se!¡Por la ventana!_

_\- ¿Qué? ¡Sakura no!_

_Abrió la ventana y prácticamente lo arrojó al vacío. Apenas la cerró, su hermano entró por la puerta. _

— _Ya llegué, monstruo – Se quedó mirando alrededor del cuarto, como esperando encontrar a "alguien" más – ¿Estás sola?_

_La castaña puso su cara más neutral – Claro_

_Touya entrecerró los ojos, inseguro – ¿No vino el mocoso?_

_Ella rodó los ojos – Ya te he dicho que no le llames así_

— _Responde a mi pregunta_

— _No, no vino hoy_

— _Y, ¿por qué estás tan agitada?_

— _Estaba haciendo un poco de yoga_

— _¿En el piso?_

— _En la alfombra_

_La mirada penetrante de su hermano parecía atravesarla. Sentía como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Su corazón latía fuertemente ante la expectativa. Sin embargo, al no encontrar evidencia incriminatoria, él no pudo objetar nada más – Bien, bajaré a preparar la cena – salió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Sakura y su actitud sospechosa. _

_Una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación, ella corrió a la ventana, esperando encontrar a su novio con una pierna rota, tirado en el jardín. Sin embargo, no había rastro de él. Suspiró profundamente y se arrojó a la cama._

— _Estuvo cerca…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AHORA**

Sakura se encontraba viajando en un coche de vuelta de una visita que hizo a la construcción. Había pedido autorización a Terada para supervisar su edificio. No era más que una excusa para alejarse de Shaoran Li. Increíblemente, el hombre había accedido e incluso había enviado a Tian Chen a apoyarla.

Se encontraban en uno de los autos de la compañía, el muchacho conducía y la chica estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia la ventana. La obra iba por buen camino y habían terminado la supervisión rápidamente. Sin embargo ella se encontraba distraída y distante. La conversación del día anterior el castaño, volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Se sentía muy triste. Estaba arrepentida, de nuevo, de intentar aclararle el pasado. Ahora, no sabía cómo irían las cosas. Inevitablemente tenían que seguir trabajando juntos, pero seguramente sería muy complicado. Tenía un panorama muy gris delante de ella.

— Kinomoto, ¿te encuentras bien? – le llamó el hombre junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Claro – contestó sin retirar la vista del cristal de la ventana.

Tian pensó que su semblante oscuro y su mirada triste decían todo lo contrario. Durante la inspección ella se portó muy profesional, pero increíblemente seria. Le extrañaba ese comportamiento, siempre había observado a la castaña con una energía luminosa a su alrededor – No quiero ser entrometido – le comentó sin dejar de mirar el camino – Pero desde el primer día en que te vi has tenido una sonrisa en tu rostro. Hoy sin embargo, has actuado de una forma muy diferente. No pareces tú misma.

— Estoy bien – volteó su rostro hacia él y le dio una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa – Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no es nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

— Bueno. Pero debes saber que si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo.

— Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos más. El muchacho descubrió que no le agradaba para nada verla tan decaída. Por lo que decidió hacer una última intervención.

— Tal vez ahora no te sientas demasiado bien – le dijo Tian tranquilamente, intentando ayudar un poco – probablemente nada de lo que yo te diga sirva de mucho, ya que desconozco tu situación. Pero por más difícil que sea, siempre hay una solución. Míralo de esta forma, nada debe desanimarte, porque incluso una patada en el trasero te impulsa hacia adelante.

Sakura rió sinceramente ante las palabras de su compañero – Esa es una frase motivacional bastante rara.

— Pero te hizo sonreír.

Lo miró y se dio cuenta de la mirada limpia y sincera que le dirigía – Lo lamento. Supongo que no he sido la mejor compañera de viaje.

— Créeme cuando te digo que eres una de las mejores. Por lo regular solo viajo con Terada.

Ambos rieron ante su declaración. Terada era un buen hombre, pero demasiado aburrido. Hablaba únicamente de trabajo.

— Puedes llamarme Sakura, por cierto.

— Perfecto, ¿tú me llamarás Tian?

— Claro.

El viaje fue mucho más ameno después de esa conversación. Sakura descubrió con gusto que su compañero era muy amable y pensó en que tal vez, se había ganado a un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Shaoran salió de trabajar a las 2 de la tarde, ya que era sábado y se dirigió a la editorial Akal, a por su novia Akame. Habían decidido salir a comer juntos y ahora se encontraban sentados en la mesa de un pequeño restaurante, en las orillas de la ciudad.

Generalmente, pasaban un buen rato en compañía del otro. Él era por demás atento, y ella siempre contaba con buen ánimo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la chica pudo notar con disgusto que su novio estaba muy distraído.

Akame Wang era una mujer con una buena autoestima. Tenía confianza en sí misma y un intelecto que no daba cabida a los celos. Gracias a ello, a su sencilla pero agradable apariencia y a su don de palabra, había logrado atrapar al que; a sus ojos; era el hombre más guapo de toda China. Sin embargo, las actitudes extrañas de él, estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella. Su paciencia; la que podía presumir era casi del tamaño de un planeta; empezaba a agotarse.

— Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? Hoy estás inusualmente callado – le preguntó esperando obtener algo de información. Tal vez no en palabras, pero en si en actitudes, reacciones o gestos.

— Estoy bien – le dijo con simpleza, mientras picoteaba lo que quedaba de su comida.

Akame lo miró fijamente y suspiró – Escucha. No sé exactamente qué pasa por tu mente justo ahora. Pero no quiero que olvides una cosa: te amo y estoy aquí para ti – tomó su mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un apretón – No importa lo que sea que esté sucediendo, puedes confiar en mí. De verdad Xiao Lang.

Shaoran la miró dulcemente – Gracias. Sé que he estado distraído pero, es por el trabajo. No tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo. Nosotros estamos bien.

La chica le creyó a medias, pues sentía que no estaba siendo completamente sincero. Algo extraño había detrás de sus palabras. Y le dolía que no le dijera la verdad. Sin embargo decidió darle un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más. Le mostró una sonrisa resplandeciente – Bueno, en ese caso, quiero que hoy vengas a mi departamento. Voy a consentirte. Te haré un pastel de chocolate, de ese que tanto te gusta, nos daremos un baño en la tina y luego haremos el amor tantas veces, que olvidarás todo lo que tenga que ver con el corporativo.

Li no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las alocadas palabras de su novia. Estaba profundamente agradecido de tenerla. Era como un sol en días de tormenta. La tranquilidad que le hacía sentir, no tenía precio y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Salieron de restaurante y empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano hacia el departamento de la morena. Aún era de tarde, por lo que había algo de luz en el cielo. Pasaron por una plaza, en donde había múltiples familias paseando, niños e incluso algunas mascotas.

— Creo que tienes un club de fans – le dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio

Shaoran volteó hacia su derecha y un grupo de unas 5 adolescentes lo miraban sonrojadas y susurraban entre ellas, soltando algunos suspiros y risillas.

— Muy graciosa…

— No seas tan coqueto o me podré celosa.

Él sólo le respondió pasando su brazo sobre su hombro y susurrándole al oído – No se preocupe mi lady, yo solo tengo ojos para una. Y esa es usted.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus delgados brazos – Eso espero mi lord. O de lo contrario tendré que batirme a duelo con cualquiera que ose pretenderlo.

Shaoran la besó en la sien y continuaron su camino abrazados. Aunque aún estaba agotado mentalmente, se sentía mucho mejor. Durante el trayecto pensó en la conversación del restaurante. Akame empezaba a sospechar de su mal humor. Tenía que dar solución a sus problemas de una buena vez. Ella no merecía la relación que él le estaba dando. A pesar de todo, de su actitud de mierda, de su mala energía, de no darle ninguna explicación, ella confiaba en él y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. No podía pedir una mejor compañera.

Entonces ¿por qué se dejaba perturbar tanto por Sakura?, ¿por qué le permitía meterse en su ser, hasta el punto de no pasar ni un solo día sin recordarla? Si bien, su relación no había terminado de la mejor forma, habían pasado ya siete años desde entonces. Era tiempo de seguir. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que soltar su recuerdo de una buena vez. Sonaba fácil, sólo el tiempo mostraría si era capaz de lograrlo.

.

* * *

Tian Chen se encontraba en su oficina de excelente humor. Era inicio de semana, y tenía muchas ganas de trabajar.

Él se consideraba a sí mismo, un hombre con suerte. Era joven, tenía un trabajo que le encantaba, un buen departamento y un auto genial. Si, era feliz. Además, se estaba ilusionando con cierta personita castaña, que empezaba a agradarle bastante. Recordó lo acontecido el fin de semana y la cara de tristeza que ella tenía y se dispuso a visitarla a su oficina. Cuando llegó a su puerta abierta, se anunció con un par de toques.

— Toc, toc

— Tian, buen día. Pasa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Solo quise pasar a verte. Y a asegurarme que te encuentras un poco mejor. Me quedé algo preocupado el sábado.

A Sakura le conmovió la preocupación que le mostró – Oh, muchas gracias. Me encuentro mucho mejor. Definitivamente seguiré tu consejo y tomaré esa patada que me dio la vida como un empujón hacia adelante.

— Excelente, esa es la actitud.

Los dos rieron ante la paradoja, cuando una fría frase les interrumpió.

— Buenos días.

Tian y Sakura voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz.

— Buenos días Li – le respondió el joven. Sakura no dijo una palabra, simplemente bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

— Chen, me das un momento con Kinomoto por favor. A solas.

Para Tian Chen, no pasó desapercibido el tono hostil con el que Li le estaba hablando – Sí, por supuesto. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Sakura.

— Claro Tian, bajo en un rato.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos al escuchar los nombres de pila que usaron ambos para dirigirse al otro. Cuando el moreno hubo salido de la oficina, cerró la puerta tras él.

—Preferiría que la dejaras abierta – le dijo ella, aún sin mirarlo a la cara

— Lo sé, pero no quiero que nadie escuche lo que vengo a decirte. Sólo será un momento – tomo asiento frente a ella.

— Bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

— Primero, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por la manera en que me comporté el viernes. No me encontraba bien y… la pagué contigo. Fui grosero y hostil y lo lamento.

La castaña analizó sus palabras y asintió – Lamentas la forma en que lo dijiste, pero no lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

Li encontró en los ojos verdes de Sakura una tristeza que pocas veces había presenciado. Bajó la mirada – Lo que te dije… es verdad. No deseo hablar más del pasado. De absolutamente nada. Es una decisión tomada y no creo que haya manera de que cambie de opinión. Soy feliz ahora Sakura, y aunque lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue algo bueno, quiero dejarlo atrás de una vez. No puedo obligarte a nada, porque, así como es mi pasado, también es el tuyo. Pero me gustaría que respetaras mis deseos.

Ella asintió nuevamente dándole la razón – Lo haré. No te preocupes. Será trabajo y nada más. Lo prometo.

— Te lo agradezco – se puso de pie

— Shaoran… – lo llamó antes de que saliera por la puerta.

El castaño se detuvo y volteó a verla.

— Si tuvieras la oportunidad elegir, ¿desearías no haberme conocido… con tal de evitar todo el sufrimiento que te causé?

Él quedó pensativo algunos segundos – No lo sé Sakura. Probablemente. Me gustaría… no haber tenido que pasar por ello.

— ¿Aun a costa de la relación que tuvimos tú y yo?

Shaoran la miró con tristeza y encogió los hombros, negando con su cabeza – No lo sé.

Sakura interpretó eso como un sí. Cuando se encontró sola en su oficina, tuvo que tomar un par de respiros, para evitar llorar nuevamente por sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Shaoran vio bajar a Sakura hacia el comedor

— _Seguramente a comer con ese tonto de Tian Chen_ – pensó. No le agradaba demasiado pensar en ellos dos juntos. Él salió del edificio. Había quedado con Eriol para comer juntos en un restaurante que se encontraba cerca. Cuando ambos llegaron, tomaron una mesa junto a la ventana y se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos.

— Y entonces, estás saliendo con ella de nuevo – Li le preguntaba sobre sus encuentros con Tomoyo Daidouji. No le había sorprendido enterarse de que su amigo había retomado su relación. Esa mujer, lo tenía en la palma de su mano desde hacía años.

— No lo creo. Ella no se deja echar el lazo. Simplemente nos estamos viendo de vez en cuando.

La frase provocó una sonrisa en el castaño – Interesante que seas tú quien quiera atarla. Todos estos años te la has pasado huyendo del compromiso.

Hiragizawa soltó una risa – Amigo, sabes que es la mujer de mi vida. Si tengo alguna oportunidad de atraparla, definitivamente la tomaré. Aunque si ella vuelve a botarme de nuevo, respetaré sus deseos, aún en contra de los míos.

A Shaoran le sorprendieron sus palabras – ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarla ir otra vez?

— Por supuesto. Cuando se fue de Japón, le supliqué hasta el cansancio que me permitiera estar a su lado y lo único que conseguí, fueron migajas de lo que fue nuestro amor. Esta vez, quiero que ella deseé quedarse conmigo. Si no es así, prefiero terminar definitivamente con esa relación insana. No pienso caer de vuelta a lo mismo – tomó un largo sorbo a su té – Dime algo Li, ¿no piensas decirle a Akame?

— ¿Decirle qué?

— Que Sakura está aquí.

Li lo miró con sorpresa ante el abrupto cambio de tema. _Decirle a Akame… _Ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo – Yo… No lo sé. No quiero hacerlo, no creo que sea necesario. Lo que paso entre Sakura y yo está en el pasado y no quiero inquietar a Akame y que empiece a tener dudas de nuestra relación.

A Eriol le pareció completamente absurdo ese razonamiento – Deberías hacerlo. Por lo que me cuentas, ella ya sospecha que algo te está pasando. Y debes aceptar que no has actuado como tú mismo últimamente. Siempre estás distraído.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo. No consideraba que fuera una buena idea. Y mucho menos ahora que Sakura había accedido a dejarlo en paz – Lo pensaré, pero… no creo que sea lo mejor.

Eriol se limitó a observar. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Su amigo actuaba como si nada ante la bomba que tenía debajo de él. Solo esperaba que no le fuera a explotar en la cara.

* * *

Un par de días después, Tomoyo, Sakura y Tian, estaban conversando en la terraza del comedor de la compañía. Habían terminado de comer temprano y simplemente esperaban matar el tiempo libre que les quedaba del almuerzo.

Se había vuelto una rutina pasar el tiempo juntos. Se llevaban bastante bien y el chico agradaba bastante a las dos chicas. Hablaban animadamente mientras soltaban algunas risas y Tomoyo se dio cuenta, con gusto, de que la cara larga de su amiga empezaba a desaparecer. Desde luego no podía esperar que sucediera inmediatamente, pero al menos veía algunas mejoras.

Observó también al joven sentado a su lado. No le quitaba a Sakura la mirada de encima. Pudo darse cuenta con facilidad de que el hombre mostraba interés hacia su ella y escalofriantes ideas surgieron en su cabeza. Tian Chen era amable, considerado e inteligente. Físicamente no estaba nada mal y era bastante guapo. Tenía el cabello negro y era poseedor de unos preciosos ojos grises. Si bien el tonto de Shaoran Li, se daba el lujo despreciar una belleza como la de Sakura, fácilmente podría conseguir algún otro buen partido interesado en su amiga.

— Y dime Tian… ¿tienes alguna novia de la que no nos hayas contado?

Sakura empezó a toser un poco ante el atrevimiento de la pelinegra – Tomoyo no seas indiscreta.

Tian rio – No te preocupes, no me molesta. Pues no, ninguna novia.

— Ya veo. Tal vez podemos salir los tres a algún lado de vez en cuando.

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Si bien los tres se caían bien, se veían seguido en la empresa y habían empezado a compartir durante el almuerzo, no se podían considerar amigos de fiesta.

— Llegamos a China desde hace más de tres meses - continuó - y no hemos salido de este edificio. Empiezo a echar raíces. – dijo con sarcasmo – Un día de estos podrías mostrarnos la ciudad.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos con sospecha preguntándose las razones que llevaban a Tomoyo a tomar esa repentina confianza con Tian Chen.

— Claro, me encantaría – respondió éste con una sonrisa

— Perfecto, que les parece el próximo fin de semana. Invitaré a Eriol y salimos los cuatro a algún bar. O a bailar por ahí.

Sakura inmediatamente replicó – Eh, Tomoyo, yo no creo que…

— No Sakura, no puedes simplemente trabajar todo el tiempo. Entiendo que ames lo que haces, pero todo tiene un límite querida. Vamos a salir los cuatro. Somos amigos, a fin de cuentas. ¿O no?

La castaña suspiró. Obviamente no iba a convencer a Tomoyo de absolutamente nada. – De acuerdo, el fin de semana me parece bien. Ya llevo avanzados todos los planos y supongo que podré terminarlos para entonces.

Daidouji dio un pequeño grito de triunfo y abrazó a su amiga – Gracias, gracias. No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

De pronto, el celular de Sakura empezó a sonar. Vio en el identificador de llamadas, que era Rika Sasaki quien le llamaba.

— _Habla Sakura, ¿qué pasa Rika?_

— _Sakura, ¿ya terminaste de comer? _

— _Si, ya terminé, ¿necesitas algo?_

— _El señor Terada quiere verte en su oficina_

— _Bien, voy para allá_

Se puso de pie – El deber me llama chicos

Los tres subieron por el ascensor. Cuando Sakura llegó a su piso, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

— Pase Kinomoto, pase

Tomó asiento frente a él

— Sabe que estamos por iniciar una remodelación en la editorial Akal ¿verdad?

Sakura recordó que ese era el nombre de la editorial en donde Eriol trabajada – Si señor

— Bien. Quiero que mañana a las 9 am vaya para allá. Van a tomar medidas del piso y se tomaron todas las fotografías. Sin embargo, prefiero que personalmente, supervise que todo se haga bien. Se que es un trabajo sencillo, pero bueno, usted accedió a hacerlo. Obviamente espero que esto no la distraiga del proyecto del centro comercial que estamos por arrancar.

— Por supuesto que no. Pasa, que un amigo personal me pidió trabajar en esa remodelación. No pude negarme. Y como le había mencionado a usted anteriormente, no tengo inconveniente en hacer proyectos pequeños.

— Perfecto. En su visita de mañana, puede hacer su entrevista con el dueño del proyecto, se bien que le gusta hablar con los clientes en persona.

— Gracias señor, mañana iré sin falta.

— Bien, le agradezco su tiempo.

Sakura salió de la oficina y se dirigió con Rika Sasaki, a que le diera toda la información disponible de la editorial Akal.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Akame Wang se encontraba en su oficina, observando todo el alboroto que había ahí. Había personas tomando fotos a cada espacio del piso, y otras más tomando medidas. De las paredes, de los pisos, de los techos. De ventanas, puertas... De absolutamente todo.

— Van a remodelar el piso – le dijo su compañera y mejor amiga Wen

— Si, eso escuché.

Miraban con atención el agitado movimiento. De pronto, un rostro conocido surgió de entre la gente. Kinomoto, la compañera de Xiao Lang salió del ascensor. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y empezó a observar todo con ojo meticuloso. Se acercó a los trabajadores y daba algunas indicaciones mientras analizaba los papeles.

— Parece que llegó la jefa – le dijo Wen

Y si, eso parecía. Su presencia se hizo notar rápidamente. Todas las personas empezaron a seguir sus órdenes, todos comenzaron a moverse en torno a ella. Cada instrucción que ella daba, era realizada de inmediato. Al parecer era muy respetada por todos.

— Es la compañera de Xiao Lang – le dijo Akame simplemente – La llevamos a su casa hace algunas semanas.

— ¿En serio? – la miró de pies a cabeza – Es bastante guapa.

Vestía un traje sastre color azul marino ajustado al cuerpo y altos tacones de aguja. Era cierto, se veía muy bien. De pronto la mirada sorprendida de Kinomoto llegó hasta ella. Aparentemente, no esperaba verla ahí. Le dio una sonrisa tímida y Akame se dirigió a saludarla personalmente.

— Buenos días, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

— Buenos días. Si, yo tampoco lo esperaba – Kinomoto le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Trabajas aquí?

— Si, soy asistente de uno de los editores. Supongo entonces que tú vas a diseñar la remodelación.

— En parte sí. La haré en conjunto con los diseñadores de interiores. Aunque los aspectos más técnicos me corresponden, por eso tuve que hacer una visita. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde encuentro al encargado del proyecto?

— El editor en jefe está en su oficina, es esa del fondo. Su secretaria es la que está en ese escritorio de ahí.

— Te agradezco, fue un gusto saludarte

— Igualmente

La vio dirigirse al escritorio de la secretaria y pronto salió el editor a recibirla.

* * *

— Tome asiento señorita Kinomoto.

— Gracias señor. Solo le haré algunas preguntas, no le quitaré mucho tiempo. Sé que es un hombre ocupado.

— Adelante, no se preocupe. Por cierto, Hiragizawa no se encuentra en la empresa en este momento, tuvo que salir de emergencia a visitar a un autor y me pidió que le diera sus saludos.

— Ya veo.

A Sakura le costó recuperarse del shock de ver a esa mujer ahí. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarla en la editorial donde Eriol trabajaba. Supuso entonces, que así había conocido a Shaoran. Hiragizawa seguramente los había presentado. Suspiró aún sorprendida por los acontecimientos y se dispuso a hacer la entrevista

— Bien, comencemos.

* * *

Cuando todas las personas ajenas a su empresa hubieron dejado el edificio, Akame se dispuso a llamar a su novio para invitarlo a almorzar. Éste contestó rápidamente.

— _Hola cariño_

— _Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?_

— _Buenos días, muy bien. _

— _¿Vamos a comer juntos hoy?_

— _Lo siento. Tengo una reunión con Terada en diez minutos, y probablemente se extienda un poco._

—_Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes, entonces ¿te veo en la tarde? Ven a cenar a mi departamento_

— _De acuerdo, paso cerca de las 6. _

— _Ah, por cierto, hoy vi a tu compañera_

— _¿A quién?_

— _A Kinomoto. _

Shaoran calló inmediatamente. Le costó un poco ocultar su sorpresa, por suerte Akame no podía verlo a la cara. Sabiamente decidió dejar a su novia continuar con el relato

— _Vino a la editorial. Estuvieron tomando medidas y fotos y esas cosas_

— _Ya veo. Ella será la encargada del proyecto_

— _¿Por qué no lo haces tú?_

— _Yo soy ingeniero. Necesitan un arquitecto_

— _Que pena, así podría verte en mi oficina de vez en cuando. ¿Y es buena en lo que hace? ¿Puedo al menos obtener una oficina linda?_

— _Es muy buena. Seguramente lo hará bien. Cariño, tengo que irme, ya me están llamando para la junta_

— _Bien. Te veo en la tarde, te quiero_

— _También yo. Nos vemos_

Cuando Shaoran colgó la llamada, las palabras de Eriol vinieron rápidamente a su mente… _¿no piensas decirle a Akame?_

Decidió dejar ese pensamiento para después. Por ahora tenía una junta a la que asistir.

* * *

Sakura llegó minutos después de que la reunión hubo empezado. Pudo ver en la sala de juntas a varios compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos Takashi Yamasaki, Tomoyo Daidouji y Shaoran Li. Terada y Rika Sasaki también estaban presentes. Fue una reunión prolongada. Discutían un nuevo proyecto, de un centro comercial muy grande que estaba por comenzar. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a comer, simplemente hicieron una pausa para un refrigerio rápido y volvieron a la reunión para permanecer hasta muy entrada la tarde.

Cuando finalmente la reunión terminó, todos salieron hasta sus respectivas oficinas. Shaoran estaba completamente agotado. Recogió su maletín y echó dentro todas sus cosas dispuesto a irse a casa, sin embargo, no pudo localizar su celular. Regresó a la sala de juntas y nada. Hizo memoria de los lugares en los que había estado recientemente: su oficina, sala de juntas, sanitario, bodega de papeles. Tal vez en ese último podría encontrarlo. Se dirigió hacia allá y al entrar se sorprendió de ver a Sakura en la habitación, sacando algunas copias. Se limitó a ignorarla mientras buscaba su teléfono. Lo encontró justo a un lado de una pila de papeles.

Feliz de haberlo encontrado, quiso salir de la habitación, pero sorpresivamente, la puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó nuevamente abrirla, fracasando. La estiró, la estrujó y la zapateó sin éxito alguno

— Tienes que estar bromeando – susurró – está completamente atascada.

— ¿La cerraste al entrar? – escuchó de pronto a la castaña – Todos saben que esa puerta se atasca, por eso está siempre abierta.

Shaoran la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas – ¿Y por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes de que cometiera esa estupidez?

— Lo hiciste antes de que pudiera decirte una palabra. ¿Tienes 5 años trabajando aquí y no lo sabías? ¡Yo me di cuenta al tercer día que entré a trabajar!

— No acostumbro a venir a esta sala. Siempre utilizo la copiadora de Sasaki, me queda más cerca – se revolvió el pelo con frustración – Demonios…

Sakura suspiró y se sentó cómodamente en el único sofá que había en la bodega, como si quedar atrapada en una habitación con Shaoran Li no significara nada para ella.

Él gruñó, mientras marcaba al personal de seguridad del edificio, para reportarle lo que estaba pasando. Colgó y se pasó la mano entre el cabello nuevamente, estresado. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Era Akame. Seguramente estaría ya lista para la cena que habían planeado.

— _Hola Akame_

_— ¡Hola corazón! ¿Aún no terminas? Ya estoy en casa, puedes venir._

_— Lo siento, creo que no llegaré a tiempo. Tengo un problema y estoy… ¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

Vió la pantalla de su teléfono completamente oscura. Se quedó sin batería. Obviamente no llevaba su cargador con él – Maldición… – ella se iba a preocupar, ahora con su celular muerto no tenía forma de decirle en donde estaba metido. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Puedes usar el mío – vio a Sakura de pie a su lado con la mano extendida ofreciéndole su celular – llámale y dile que estás bien, y que probablemente nos vengan a sacar en unos minutos.

Shaoran se sorprendió por el gesto, y aceptó el celular – Gracias, solo será un minuto.

— Tómate tu tiempo – le dijo ella tranquilamente mientras regresaba a sentarse al sofá. Empezó a hojear una revista fingiendo que no podía escuchar la conversación.

— _¿Akame? Soy yo, me quede sin batería. Escucha, estoy atrapado en la oficina. Si, literalmente atrapado, la puerta no abre. Tengo que esperar a que venga un cerrajero a sacarnos de aquí. No, no estoy solo, Kinomoto y yo nos quedamos atorados. Espérame en tu departamento, en cuanto salga iré para allá. No, no te preocupes, no es necesario que vengas. Quédate, seguramente esta situación se resolverá pronto. De acuerdo, yo también_. – Y colgó.

— Toma. Te lo agradezco – Le entregó el celular a su dueña, y se fue a sentar a la silla más lejana que encontró.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada – Sé que no quieres verme ni hablarme, pero esa silla se ve muy incómoda. Deberías venir a sentarte acá. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos esperando a que abran. Prometo no hacer ningún ruido y no moverme. No notaras mi presencia para nada.

— No gracias. Vendrán por nosotros pronto.

— Ya es muy tarde. No será tan fácil encontrar un cerrajero.

— Estoy bien aquí.

— Entonces intercambiemos lugares. Yo me iré para allá y tú siéntate acá.

Se acomodó en la silla y cerró los ojos ignorándola. Ella encogió los hombros y continuó con la lectura de su revista. El artículo hablaba sobre arquitectura verde, y aunque ese tema le interesaba demasiado y deseaba saberlo todo, no pudo evitar echarle un ojo a cada movimiento de Li. Él siempre le provocaba distracción. Pasó media hora y aún no sabían nada del personal de seguridad.

— Ya tardaron demasiado – dijo un Shaoran muy desesperado.

Sakura lo ignoró y se puso de pie y empezó a abrir las gavetas de la bodega buscando algo que comer. Había muchos papeles, y nada de comida. Finalmente, consiguió una botella de vino tinto, un par de vasos desechables y un montón de servilletas.

Abrió la botella y se dispuso a servirse.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes beber en un momento como este?

— Tengo muchísima hambre. Te recuerdo que gracias a "alguien" a quien no le gustaron mis ideas, la junta se extendió durante toda la hora de la comida hasta muuuuy tarde.

— Tus diseños son muy caros y ostentosos.

— ¡El cliente pidió que fueran llamativos y no impuso un límite al presupuesto!

— Si podemos ahorrar recursos ¿por qué no hacerlo?

— Es un diseño auto sustentable. La mitad de la energía será producida por el mismo edificio del centro comercial. Además… no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. Si al cliente le agradan, es suficiente para mí.

Shaoran la miro. Ella empezó a beber generosamente del vaso de vino – Ni creas que pienso hacer el cálculo estructural de esa monstruosidad.

— No me importa. Le pediré a Tian que lo haga.

Shaoran bufó molesto y se giró decidido a ignorarla otra vez – _El maldito Tian Chen de nuevo_ – pensó. Su compañero en el departamento de estructuras se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia. Debía admitir que era bueno, aunque no tanto como lo era él. Y ahora, estaba rondando a Sakura como una mosca. Al principio, cuando supuso que se conocían, lo acechó con un montón de preguntas sobre ella, que si era soltera, que si tenía novio, que a donde le gustaba salir. Obviamente se rindió al ver que Li solo lo ignoraba sin dar nada.

Pasó otra media hora y se levantó de la silla agotado. Le dolía la espalda. – _Maldito pedazo de chatarra…_\- Tal vez debió hacerle caso a Sakura y sentarse con ella en la sala. Volteó a verla y se sorprendió al ver que la botella de vino estaba prácticamente vacía. - _¿en qué momento?... – _Sakura estaba sonrojada y se veía bastante relajada.

— ¿Estás borracha?

Ella soltó una carcajada – No. He tomado vino antes y nunca me he embriagado con una botella.

Él levantó una ceja, incrédulo. Por el tono de voz que estaba utilizando Sakura, podía deducir que estaba un poco ebria.

— Tenías el estómago vacío.

— Ups. Entonces tal vez este un poquito mareada.

Él se sentó junto a ella, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y la miró fijamente – Es muy mala idea beber en la oficina.

— Lo sé, soy la peor. Qué bueno que el jefe ya se fue... – ella comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras. – ¿Sabes una cosa? – continuó bebiendo del vaso desechable que tenía en la mano – cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, sabía que tú estabas aquí. He seguido tu carrera desde que renunciaste a CNJ y te regresaste a China.

Él abrió los ojos.

— Entonces me mentiste.

Ella sonrío lentamente sin dar ninguna respuesta. Parecía muy orgullosa de sus acciones. Shaoran la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Recordaba haber visto a Sakura ebria solo un par de veces en su vida. Fácilmente pudo darse cuenta de que se ponía bastante más parlanchina cuando bebía. Aunque a diferencia de esta ocasión, al final de aquellas noches, habían terminado en la cama haciendo el amor. Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y sacudió la cabeza, decidido no pensar en eso. Era terreno peligroso.

— Sabías que estaba aquí, ¿y aun así aceptaste el empleo?

— Esa fue la única razón por la que lo acepté. Es decir, no te ofendas, esta empresa es la mejor que hay en este país, pero tenía mejores ofertas. Originalmente si tenía intenciones de venir a China. Quería participar la construcción del aeropuerto de Beijing. Zaha (1) ya me había extendido la invitación y solo me quedaba aceptarla y mudarme para allá.

— ¿Y no accediste?

— Nop

— ¿Por qué no querrías trabajar en un proyecto de esa magnitud? Es absurdo.

— Oh, si trabajé en él. El diseño conceptual es mío. Se puede decir que fui yo quien los venció a ustedes en el concurso (2)– soltó una carcajada, producto del alcohol – lo siento, no quise sonar tan engreída – de nuevo una carcajada.

— Y entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?

— Quería verte de nuevo. Solo verte… No pensé que las cosas salieran tan mal.

_Increíble…_ El despacho de Zaha Hadid era uno de los más importantes del mundo. Trabajar con ellos era un prestigio que no cualquiera lograba. Y Sakura ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Incluso era considerada como su hija prodiga. No podía creer que hubiese rechazado una oferta de tal magnitud solo por verle. Estaba muy confundido. La castaña se había ido de Japón para desarrollar su carrera, superarse, aprender de los mejores. El proyecto del aeropuerto chino era una mina de oro. Cualquiera que trabajara en él, se convertiría en una estrella mundial. Claro que Sakura ya lo era, pero eso la podía catapultar hasta lo más alto.

— Sabías que te rechazaría.

— Sip

— Y aun así viniste.

— Sip

— ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Tu trabajo y tu vida de súper estrella de la arquitectura ya no eran suficientes para ti? – preguntó él, sin ninguna intención de ocultar su amargura.

— Nunca fueron suficientes. Logré todo lo que siempre quise y mucho más. Desarrollé mi talento y cumplí la promesa que le hice a madre. Pero nunca logré llenar el vacío que tú me dejaste en el corazón.

Sintió una presión en el pecho. Ella no podía estar diciendo la verdad. Se fue y lo abandonó cruelmente y ahora salía con esto. No, todo eran puras mentiras. Precisamente por esto no quería escuchar nada que saliera de su boca. Cada vez que hablaba con ella, solo lograba confundirlo aún más. Seguramente solo quería manipularlo.

Ella se quedó mirando al vacío con nostalgia, recordando. Por un momento, él pensó que tal vez, no diría nada más. Pero lo hizo.

— Te amaba… – dijo con tristeza.

— ¿Me abandonaste porque me amabas? – el escepticismo estaba claro en su tono. Se puso de pie, furioso con ella y consigo mismo.

— Sí. Suena tonto, pero… no podía permitir que tú estuvieras conmigo cuando…

Escucharon sonidos en la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que por fin iban a sacarlos de ahí. Sakura se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que, tras esa breve y triste conversación con él, el alcohol estaba perdiendo su efecto. Era lo mejor. Le prometió no tocar el pasado y estuvo a punto de romper esa promesa.

Shaoran la miró levantarse y salir de la habitación con prisa apenas abrieron la puerta. Estaba confundido. Las acciones de Sakura eran completamente contradictorias.

— _¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1)** Zaha Hadid es una arquitecta maravillosa, anglo-iraquí (aunque pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Londres) que desafortunadamente ya murió. Si pueden investiguen un poco sus obras, era muy muy talentosa. En la historia, nuestra Sakura se va a Londres para trabajar con ella.

**(2)** Si recuerdan, la empresa de Shaoran perdió el concurso del diseño del aeropuesto de Beijing, por culpa de los malos diseños de Qiang Zhang, el arquitecto que tenía el puesto de Sakura antes de ser despedido :P

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Que tal!

Estoy de vuelta 😊  
Primero lo debido: una sincera disculpa por el enorme tiempo que me tarde en actualizar. Esto del confinamiento me ha dado más trabajo de lo normal y no estuve disponible para sentarme a escribir. Pero quiero pensar que ahora que las cosas empiezan a regresar a la normalidad, todo se regularice y pueda avanzar a la historia.  
También he tenido algunos problemas de salud.

No acostumbro contar mis problemas en la vida real, pero ya que aquí tengo un seudónimo, me gustaría desahogarme.

Mi pareja y yo, descubrimos hace algunos meses que esperábamos un bebe. Todo era felicidad y algo de miedo (por eso del coronavirus, ya saben, miedo a contagiarnos y de más).

Sin embargo, la vida ha decidido que mi angelito no llegará. Fue un momento de susto, pánico y estrés para todos los que nos rodean y especialmente para nosotros dos. Hubo mucha tristeza, y la verdad no me sentía muy inspirada para escribir. Tarde algunas semanas en recuperarme anímicamente.

Afortunadamente, ya me encuentro mucho mejor y mi pareja es un hombre maravilloso que ha estado conmigo a cada instante.

No escribo esto para provocar lástima, ni como una excusa. Simplemente deseaba sacarlo con alguien más.

Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado en sus reviews, prometo sinceramente no dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre una actualización y otra y ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo 😊

Besos xoxo


End file.
